La Noche de los Demonios
by Shennya
Summary: Modern AU. La vida de Bilbo cambia completamente cuando un extraño símbolo aparece en su piel; una marca que lo condenará a ver los horrores que se esconden en la oscuridad. Y descubrirá que el mundo no es exactamente lo que pensaba y que, desgraciadamente, su destino está ligado a dos caminos, entre los que se verá forzado a elegir.
1. Chapter 1

**La Noche de los Demonios**

**Capítulo 1**

_Y en la noche más oscura_

_Cuando los demonios se alcen de nuevo_

_Llegará el momento de la ruptura._

_El rencor ancestral de los dos reyes_

_Desaparecerá o se renovará_

_Y la destrucción caerá en el mundo,_

_La oscuridad consumirá y devorará._

_Pero llegará la esperanza, antes del final,_

_Aparecerá la señal, la marca_

_Que restablecerá la unión o la destruirá por completo,_

_Será la debilidad y fuerza de los reyes._

_Y vendrá la guerra que clamará por sangre,_

_Pero la oscuridad no se terminará_

_Si los dos reyes no unen sus fuerzas_

_Y sólo aquella esperanza terminará el conflicto,_

_El destino dependerá de un latido tan suave…_

_Y el mar negro vendrá_

_Si la esperanza se desvanece_

_Porque la fuerza de los Guardianes se romperá_

_Y el dolor consumirá a los reyes_

_Y los demonios se alzarán…_

Gandalf suspiró y se pasó los dedos por su cabello blanco. Le había llevado bastante tiempo encontrar aquel libro de antiguas profecías y ahora que lo tenía entre sus manos y después de pasar horas leyendo, no lograba descifrarlo correctamente. Tenía la sensación que estaba pasando algo por alto, pero no sabía qué exactamente. Nuevamente, fijó la vista en la página amarillenta y desgastada que estaba frente a él. Con mucho cuidado, pasó los dedos por aquel extraño símbolo que estaba escrito debajo de la profecía; lucía como dos espirales entrelazadas. Estaba completamente seguro de que aquel símbolo debía de estar marcado en el objeto del que hablaba la profecía, pero hasta ahora no tenía idea de lo que podía ser. El texto era bastante claro en lo que se refería a la última batalla, Gandalf ya sabía que aquello iba a suceder y estaba seguro que ese momento se acercaba peligrosamente. Por ello había hablado varias veces con Thranduil y Thorin, porque él sabía que era necesario que ellos unieran sus fuerzas para proteger al mundo. Sin embargo, los dos reyes eran muy obstinados y el rencor que se tenían desde siglos pasados no parecía algo fácil de erradicar. Además, en aquellos momentos los demonios estaban débiles y ellos se confiaban demasiado, no creían en sus palabras cuando les decía que pronto recobrarían sus fuerzas y los atacarían.

Gandalf volvió a suspirar. Por eso era tan importante para él encontrar ese objeto que lograría unir a los dos reyes, aunque estaba consciente que el texto también insinuaba que podría ponerlos uno contra el otro definitivamente. El mago no entendía cómo un objeto podría hacer aquello. ¿Sería una joya o un metal precioso, tal vez? ¿Algo que pudiera despertar la codicia de los reyes? Sin embargo, esperaba que si aquello llegaba a sus manos primero, él sabría cómo usarlo para que no causara más daños…

* * *

Bilbo se despertó con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo de forma tan acelerada que llegó a pensar que se saldría de su pecho. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su departamento. Giró la cabeza a su derecha y alcanzó a ver, por la ventana de su habitación, la lluvia cayendo. Se levantó con dificultad de la cama; su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Con cierta dificultad se dirigió hasta el baño y, una vez frente al espejo, se mojó el rostro.

Pero cometió el error de cerrar los ojos por mucho tiempo y las imágenes lo asaltaron sin piedad; recordó los terribles gritos y la sangre, su propia voz, quebrándose…

Bilbo se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Odiaba tener esa pesadilla, parecía que lo seguía a todos lados y ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué la tenía, ni por qué lo atormentaba tantas veces. Ni siquiera podía recordarla completa, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que lo dejaba sin energía y con demasiado dolor. Habían pasado años desde que no la tenía, sin embargo, las últimas semanas lo había estado aquejando constantemente. Y no sabía qué hacer para detenerla.

Se tomó dos pastillas para el dolor y se dirigió a la cama, cuando se percató que su cuello estaba ardiendo. Asustado, giró su cabeza para poder verse en el espejo, pero no logró ver nada. Desesperado, sacó otro espejo de los cajones y frente al lavabo lo puso cerca de su cuello. Y la sorpresa que lo invadió en ese momento estuvo a punto de hacer que soltara el espejo. Ahí, debajo de su nuca, en la piel de su cuello, había aparecido un extraño símbolo, un tatuaje de tinta negra, perfectamente marcado en su piel.

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía ser cierto, él jamás se había hecho un tatuaje y, lo que era más inquietante, estaba seguro que el día anterior no lo tenía. Trató de quitárselo, tallándose con fuerza con sus manos, pero todo lo que consiguió fue aumentar el dolor que le aquejaba, ya que le ardía como si fuera una herida reciente. Pero tampoco podía ser posible que apareciera de pronto, no, era ilógico.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y se apoyó en la puerta de su baño, respirando con dificultad. Tal vez era otra pesadilla… o quizás se estaba volviendo loco.

Se quedó ahí, en el suelo, hasta que la tormenta se terminó. Deseaba que su familia estuviera con él, pero era imposible, hacía años que habían muerto y lo habían dejado completamente solo.

* * *

En el vestíbulo de una casa antigua, dos hombres discutían. El que aparentaba más años; de barba corta pero completamente blanca y cabellos largos, con un suéter oscuro pero elegante y unos pantalones largos que parecían de casimir grisáceo; parecía verdaderamente desesperado con el otro. Aunque, si alguien asomara la cabeza por el cristal de la ventana y los viera, pensaría que el más viejo estaría loco por hacer enojar al otro hombre. En primer lugar, era un poco más alto que él y ciertamente, debajo de toda esa ropa negra que llevaba puesta, se veía mucho más fuerte. Tenía el cabello completamente oscuro y largo, con algunas canas que sólo provocaran que atrajera más la atención. Además tenía una barba espesa pero corta que, junto con su cabello, hacían que sus ojos azules resaltaran más en los rasgos de su rostro.

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo, Thorin? -resopló Gandalf-. Si te digo que tienes que formar una alianza con Thranduil es porque se avecina algo realmente peligroso. ¡Y no podrán detenerlo si no unen sus fuerzas!

-Los orcos no tienen fuerza -replicó Thorin, cruzándose de brazos-, no la han tenido en años.

Gandalf resopló.

-Pero sabes que no sólo están los orcos, existen otras clases de demonios. Además, ellos recuperarán su fuerza. Las profecías lo dicen.

-No necesitamos la ayuda de ningún hijo del Sol -gruñó Thorin-. Nuestros ancestros se enfrentaban a los demonios solos y nosotros seguiremos haciendo lo mismo.

Gandalf puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No importa si pertenecen al linaje de la Luna o del Sol! -exclamó, frunciendo el ceño-. Todos ustedes son Guardianes.

-Es mejor que las razas permanezcan separadas -insistió Thorin.

-Escucha, Thorin. Haré una reunión dentro de cinco días e invitaré a los hijos del Sol.

El hombre de ojos azules gruñó.

-¡No puedes hacer reuniones en mi casa sin mi permiso! -exclamó, molesto.

-Es necesario, tengo algo importante que decirles a los dos -replicó Gandalf- y si quieres saberlo tendrás que aceptar mis condiciones.

Thorin abrió la boca para protestar nuevamente, pero una mirada fulminante del mago le hizo apretar los labios de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, pero que les permita entrar en mi casa no los convierte en mis aliados.

* * *

Lo único que tranquilizaba a Bilbo era que aquel tatuaje había dejado de dolerle. Sin embargo, todavía no sabía cómo había terminado en su piel. En el restaurante en el que trabajaba no hubo ningún problema con ello, incluso sus compañeros llegaron a elogiarlo, así que tuvo que seguirles el juego y fingir que se lo había hecho voluntariamente. Pero cuando alguien le hacía una pregunta acerca del lugar a donde había ido, inventaba cualquier cosa para cambiar de tema.

Para ser sincero, a pesar de que aquel suceso había sido extraordinario, prefería evitar los pensamientos acerca de magia o destino, así que, a pesar de que sentía que aquel tatuaje se relacionaba bastante con ciertos sucesos que le habían ocurrido, prefería pensar que sólo se traba de una coincidencia. Y es que parecía como si su vida hubiera cambiando desde aquella noche.

Días después había estado a muy poco de ser asaltado por un hombre con una navaja, pero dos jóvenes lo defendieron y lo hicieron huir. Tal vez ahora era un poco más susceptible a imaginar cosas, pero aquellos jóvenes se movían más rápido que las personas normales e incluso llegó a pensar que eran más fuertes. La forma en la que le quitaron la navaja al hombre fue muy rápida, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el que parecía más joven. Tenía el cabello castaño y apenas se podía ver en su rostro una mancha oscura, apenas el inicio de una barba. El otro, en cambio, era rubio y tenía una barba en la que se podían ver dos trenzas.

-Sí, gracias.

-Me llamo Kili y este es mi hermano, Fili.

-Soy Bilbo Baggins.

Y, a partir de ese momento, se hizo su amigo. A decir verdad, se sentía bastante cómodo con ellos. Eran agradables y constantemente lo hacían sonreír.

Sin embargo, no fueron las únicas personas que conoció en aquella semana. Lo extraño era que aquellos encuentros se daban solamente cuando estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, no era alguien a quien le gustara pensar en el destino.

Iba a llegar tarde al restaurante, así que estaba corriendo por las calles, sin fijarse en nada ni nadie, cuando, de pronto, sintió que alguien lo empujaba con fuerza. Y, de pronto, se encontró en medio de la calle; se escuchó un chirrido de llantas derrapar en el pavimento. Bilbo giró la cabeza y alcanzó a ver que un carro azul estaba a punto de aplastarlo, sin embargo, cuando pensó que iba a morir, una mano fuerte se aferró a su brazo y fue sacado del camino.

-¿Estás herido?

-No, estoy bien, gracias -dijo Bilbo. El joven que tenía en frente era más alto que él, podría decir que de la misma estatura que Fili y Kili, sólo que él lucía diferente. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio y sus ojos azules lo miraban fijamente. Entonces, sonrió.

-Me alegra saberlo.

El joven, cuyo nombre era Legolas, insistió en acompañarlo hasta el lugar donde trabajaba. No sabía por qué, pero Bilbo tenía la sensación de que quería asegurarse de que no le ocurriera nada malo durante lo que restaba del camino. Pero, de cualquier forma, le agradó tener compañía.

* * *

-¡Kili, por favor! -exclamó Fili, un tanto preocupado. Estaban en la sala de su casa; Gandalf había ido a hablar con su tío (últimamente el mago hacía mucho eso, sobre todo después de acordar la reunión que tendrían con los hijos del Sol), sin embargo, había dejado unos libros antiguos en el sillón y había salido al jardín para discutir algo con Thorin sin que ellos escucharan. Y Kili había aprovechado esa ausencia para hojear los libros.

-Tranquilo, Fili, sólo quiero ver, es todo. No creo que se moleste por eso -replicó Kili.

Pero ambos sabían que si Gandalf los descubría sí se molestaría; los magos eran muy celosos con sus cosas, sobre todo si, como aquellos libros, contenían importantes predicciones acerca del futuro. Sin embargo, Fili y Kili no tenían idea de ello.

-¡Mira esto, Fili! -exclamó su hermano, de pronto. Se había detenido en una de las páginas- Se parece al tatuaje que tiene Bilbo en el cuello.

Fili, sin poder controlar su curiosidad, inclinó su cabeza y tuvo que admitir que aquel símbolo era exactamente como el tatuaje de su amigo. Aunque debía ser una coincidencia, porque Bilbo no tenía ninguna relación con aquello, ya que sólo era un mortal.

De pronto, escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban; rápidamente, Kili soltó el libro en el sillón y ambos se alejaron de ahí, aparentando haber llegado del vestíbulo.

-Fili, Kili -dijo Thorin, haciendo que sus sobrinos se pusieran rígidos-. Avisen a los demás que voy a salir y que regresaré en la noche.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron.

Gandalf se despidió de Thorin, quien gruñó una respuesta que ellos no alcanzaron a oír y salió apresuradamente. El mago se acercó al sillón y lo observó durante unos instantes antes de dirigirles una mirada severa.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vieron en mi libro?

Kili hizo una mueca; no podía creer que Gandalf se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Lo siento.

-Dime lo que leíste.

-¡No leí nada, lo juro! Sólo vi un símbolo porque me recordó al tatuaje que se hizo un ami…

Fili lo golpeó en las costillas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La expresión de Gandalf había cambiado, el enojo desapareció de sus facciones y fue reemplazado por un gran interés y preocupación. Se acercó a Kili.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Por favor, no le digas a nuestro tío que tenemos un amigo mortal -suplicó Kili.

-A él no le agradan los mortales -añadió Fili.

-No es que no le agraden… pero eso no importa ahora, Kili, tienes que decirme exactamente dónde viste este símbolo. ¿Estás seguro que lo tenía un mortal?

Kili asintió.

-Sí, es muy parecido.

Gandalf se frotó las sienes y cerró los ojos. Él estaba seguro que la profecía hablaba de un objeto… aunque tal vez los sobrinos de Thorin estaban confundidos, podría ser un error. Sin embargo, no podría asegurarlo, tendría que verlo por sí mismo.

-¿Pueden llevarme con él?

Fili asintió.

-Sí, trabaja en un restaurante, no muy lejos de aquí.

-¡Pero no le digas a Thorin, por favor! -insistió Kili- Nos mataría.

-Él no quiere que sufran. No es que tenga algo en contra de los mortales -explicó Gandalf.

-¿Y por qué sufriríamos? ¿Qué tiene que ver Bilbo en todo esto? -Cuestionó Fili, confundido.

-Él es mortal y ellos se deterioran con el tiempo hasta que mueren. Por eso es peligroso amarlos. Porque ellos se van, pero sus recuerdos se quedan.

-Bilbo es nuestro amigo -dijo Kili. Su expresión se había ensombrecido un poco, pero parecía firme en su decisión.

-Y no lo vamos a dejar -añadió Fili.

Gandalf sonrió.

-Además… él es muy joven -insistió Kili, un tanto triste-, no morirá pronto.

* * *

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a Fred mover las cejas en su dirección. Desde que Legolas lo había acompañado hasta el restaurante, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Es tu novio?

-Por última vez, ¡no! -exclamó Bilbo, desesperado.

-Pero te gusta…

-¡Sólo es mi amigo! Además, no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo…

-¿Y eso qué?

Bilbo resopló y puso en la charola dos tazas de chocolate y dos platos con pan francés, huevo y tocino.

-Déjame trabajar.

Por fin, logró deshacerse de él y dejar el desayuno en la mesa. Bilbo trató de mantenerse despierto; había tenido otra pesadilla la noche pasada, por lo que no había logrado descansar mucho.

Por fortuna, el ruido de la puerta lo distrajo. Antes de girarse completamente, una voz conocida llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Bilbo, ya deseaba verte de nuevo.

-Legolas -soltó él, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?

Esa pregunta, que en muchas ocasiones sólo sirve de introducción, en aquella ocasión, de los labios de Legolas, parecía verdaderamente importante.

-Bien.

-No dormiste -comentó él, pasando uno de sus pulgares por las sombras oscuras que se formaban debajo de sus ojos- ¿Por qué?

Bilbo se estremeció, recordando escenas de la pesadilla.

-Estoy bien, en serio -aseguró.

* * *

-¿Qué hace un hijo del Sol aquí? -protestó Kili, observando a Legolas, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Por favor, no sigas el ejemplo de tu tío -dijo Gandalf. Estaba esperando que ellos le dijeran quién era el mortal que llevaba el símbolo, cuando, sus ojos se posaron en Bilbo. Y supo que era él, porque, a pesar de que era un mortal, tenía algo que lo distinguía de los demás, aunque no podía decir qué exactamente.

Se acercó a Legolas, con lo que parecía ser una taza de té y la colocó frente a él. El hijo del Sol le dijo algo y Bilbo se rió.

-Vamos, nos sentaremos junto a él.

Gandalf comenzó a caminar, ignorando las protestas de los príncipes a sus espaldas.

-¡Fili, Kili! -sonrió Bilbo hacia ellos.

-Bilbo, queremos presentar a un buen amigo de nuestra familia: Gandalf -dijo Fili.

El mago vio que el mortal le dirigía una mirada amable y extendía una mano hacia él. Gandalf la estrechó alegremente.

Bilbo giró su cabeza hacia los hermanos nuevamente y el mago aprovechó la situación para actuar.

-¿Qué es eso que traes ahí, es un tatuaje? -Cuestionó como si estuviera sorprendido y algo curioso al mismo tiempo- ¿Podría verlo?

-Por supuesto -dijo Bilbo, sin embargo, lucía un poco nervioso. Se giró más y Gandalf pudo ver claramente las dos espirales entrelazadas… No había duda, ni siquiera tenía que sacar el libro para comparar los símbolos, eran iguales.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo apareció?

Como esperaba, los ojos de Bilbo se ampliaron, sorprendidos. Por un momento vio el temor en su rostro.

-Quise decir que hace cuánto te lo hiciste -aclaró después. Lo cierto era que no le había gustado causarle ese sufrimiento, pero tenía que estar seguro que el símbolo había aparecido solo y su expresión lo había confirmado.

-Hace tres semanas, aproximadamente.

-Gracias, gracias. Sólo era curiosidad. Locuras de viejo, tú sabes -sonrió, ocultando su preocupación. Que fuera un ser vivo y no un objeto como él había pensado, complicaba todo aún más. Finalmente, se sentó junto a Legolas, Fili y Kili, a regañadientes, se sentaron frente a ellos. Y Legolas, a pesar de que le agradaba ver a Gandalf, no estaba muy complacido con la presencia de los otros dos.

Bilbo quiso darles el menú, pero Gandalf negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo café negro, para los tres -dijo, ignorando las expresiones de Fili y Kili.

-En un momento se los traigo -respondió Bilbo y se alejó de ellos.

El mago aprovechó el momento y sacó el libro. Legolas se inclinó hacia él, interesado.

-Es parecido al tatuaje de Bilbo -comentó el hijo del Sol.

-Sí -asintió Gandalf.

-¿Qué significa? -Preguntó Kili.

-Que me equivoqué.

Legolas se removió en el asiento.

-¿Qué está pasando, Gandalf? ¿Por qué Bilbo tiene el mismo símbolo que este libro ancestral?

Fili y Kili se inclinaron hacia adelante, parecían bastante interesados en lo que el mago tenía que decir. Pero Gandalf no podía decirles todo, no todavía, primero tenía que estar seguro.

-No puedes comentar nada de esto con tu padre, Legolas; ni ustedes con Thorin. Prométanlo.

Después de unos minutos, los tres príncipes aceptaron.

-Las predicciones dicen que los demonios recobrarán su antigua fuerza -comenzó, en voz baja-, por lo que debemos reunir toda nuestra fuerza para combatirlos. Y creo que en esta guerra que se avecina, Bilbo jugará un papel importante para volver a erradicarlos.

-Pero es un mortal -dijo Fili.

-Es diferente -replicó el mago.

-Entonces eso lo explica…

-¿Qué? -preguntó Gandalf, girándose nuevamente a Legolas. Pero parecía que aquel comentario no planeaba decirlo en voz alta, porque negó con la cabeza- ¿Hace cuánto lo conociste?

-Dos semanas y media -respondió Legolas.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Casi tres semanas.

Gandalf suspiró, tratando de encontrar el sentido a todo aquello. Ya sólo le quedaba algo más por hacer y era hacer que los reyes lo conocieran. Pero no podía asegurar cómo reaccionarían ellos. Pensó en llevarlo a la reunión y así observar cómo se desarrollaba la situación, sin embargo, si se salía de control… ¿Cómo podría volver a controlarla?

Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, antes de que los demonios cobraran fuerza de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los sueños seguían aquejándolo, tenía la sensación de que trataban de decirle algo. Pero no quería escuchar a su intuición, se negaba a pensar que su vida ahora estaba marcada, que él no podría hacer nada para cambiar el curso de las cosas. Por ello detestaba pensar que el destino existía.

Bilbo suspiró, demasiado cansado como para seguir atormentándose, así que prefirió concentrarse en su trabajo. Para su desgracia, aquel día sus amigos habían decidido dejarlo solo e irse a una fiesta; así que era su turno de cerrar el restaurante. Era tarde, la noche había terminado de cubrir todo el cielo y las calles estaban vacías.

Lo detestaba y es que últimamente la noche lo inquietaba, la oscuridad no parecía tan segura desde que las pesadillas lo aquejaban cada día, sin darle descanso. Así que acomodó todo lo más rápido que pudo y sacó las llaves para cerrar. Sin embargo, antes de terminar, volvió a entrar y sacó un viejo tubo de metal que tenían en la parte trasera de la cocina. Se sintió un poco más seguro después de eso.

Comenzó a caminar, tratando de hacerlo despacio y con calma; muchas veces había recorrido aquel camino y no entendía por qué en ese momento se sentía tan nervioso. El viento acarició su cabello y Bilbo no pudo evitar estremecerse, de pronto, sus pies se movieron más aprisa.

Y lo escuchó claramente, un grito que emergió de las profundidades de un callejón. Una voz femenina que suplicaba por ayuda. Temblando y pensando que era un completo estúpido, se acercó al lugar donde provenía el lamento. Se aferró al tubo de metal y lo acercó a su cuerpo, esperando que le sirviera para protegerse.

Sin embargo, nada pudo prepararlo para ese momento, lo que vio en el callejón fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Una mujer estaba tendida en el suelo, tratando de librarse de la horrible criatura que la atacaba. Era algo que Bilbo jamás había visto: su cuerpo era robusto y, aunque tenía rostro, lucía deformado, su piel era grisácea y los gruñidos que emergían de sus labios sólo hacían más evidente que no se trataba de un humano. Y, lo más extraño, era que la mujer trataba de defenderse, pero no parecía saber de dónde venían los ataques.

Bilbo se preguntó si estaría ciega. Pero no perdió el tiempo en ello, ya que tenía que actuar rápidamente; sin pensar, corrió hacia aquella criatura y la golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Cayó hacia atrás y la joven pudo ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, no lucía muy bien; su cuello y sus brazos estaban empapados de sangre, como si aquel monstruo la hubiera mordido salvajemente.

—¡Corre! —le gritó Bilbo. Y, lo más extraño, era que la joven sí lo pudo ver. Asintió como una autómata y salió corriendo.

Sin embargo, cuando Bilbo creyó que todo había terminado, sintió que unos dedos ásperos se aferraban a su tobillo. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó hasta el suelo y el tubo que sostenía en las manos rodó lejos de él.

—Maldita rata ¡mira lo que me has hecho! —gritó la criatura. Y Bilbo se sorprendió bastante al escucharlo hablar. Su voz era terriblemente rasposa y parecía furiosa.

—Es demasiado pequeño para una rata, quizás sea un ratón —dijo otro, emergiendo de las sombras.

Bilbo trató de moverse, pero el monstruo lo sostenía con fuerza. De su boca torcida escurrían gotas de sangre y Bilbo pensó que no le pertenecían a él. Se relamió los labios.

—¡Esta maldita cosa evitó que me alimentara! —gruñó.

—No importa, su sangre huele mejor que la de ella —dijo el otro, esbozando lo que parecía una sonrisa—. Tal vez podamos obtener más energía de él.

Sin apartar la vista de ninguno de los dos, Bilbo trató de alcanzar el tubo en la oscuridad, pero sus dedos sólo tocaban el suelo frío y húmedo.

—Tienes razón —dijo, aspirando profundamente—, su aroma es delicioso.

Por fin, los dedos de Bilbo lograron cerrarse en torno al frío metal.

Y la criatura se inclinó hacia él, con la boca abierta, pero Bilbo tomó el tubo y lo colocó frente a sí, junto a tiempo para ver cómo el monstruo se encajaba en él. El metal atravesó su garganta y salió por su cabeza. El cuerpo de la criatura cayó sobre él y cuando Bilbo creyó que quedaría atrapado, aquel cuerpo comenzó a transformase hasta convertirse en un polvo fino y grisáceo que se llevó el viento.

El otro gruñó y le arrebató la única cosa que podría servirle como arma y la arrojó lejos. Bilbo jamás podría alcanzarla en aquella ocasión. Trató de hacerse hacia atrás, arrastrándose con los codos lo más rápido que podía. Sin embargo, todo lo que logró fue que su espalda chocara contra una pared fría. Trató de levantarse, pero la criatura lo golpeó en el brazo y lo mantuvo en el suelo. Bilbo, consciente de que no podría salvarse, atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y trató de pensar en su familia y que pronto estaría con todos ellos, de nuevo.

Entonces, antes de que la criatura pudiera inclinarse y terminar con su vida, una afilada hoja le atravesó la cabeza de un movimiento. Y aquel ser se deshizo en segundos, justo como el otro.

—Malditos orcos —gruñó una voz profunda.

Bilbo estaba tan asustado, que no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, todo lo que pudo ver fueron unas botas negras. Se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a temblar; todo había sido tan rápido y tan irracional que una parte de él quería pensar que sólo se trataba de otra de sus pesadillas. Pero el dolor que sentía en su brazo le decía que no era así.

A través de sus manos, todavía podía ver algunas cosas; fue así como se dio cuenta que quien había destruido al otro monstruo era un humano. Y también pudo notar que se inclinaba hacia él. Bilbo se estremeció y se pegó más hacia la pared.

Entonces, sintió que unos dedos cálidos acariciaban su cabello.

—No voy a hacerte daño.

Y, en esa ocasión, la voz profunda lo llenó por completo y Bilbo, a pesar de que sabía que era una locura, se sintió más seguro.

Se atrevió a quitar las manos de su rostro. Y lo primero que vio fueron dos fascinantes ojos azules. Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse atraído. Entonces aquella mano que había acariciado su cabello bajó más y tocó su cuello, justo donde estaba el símbolo que había cambiado su vida.

Y sucedió algo increíble. Bilbo experimentó una placentera sensación de calidez que lo recorrió por completo y, por primera vez, se sintió completo. Y, al parecer, no era el único que había sentido algo, ya que vio al hombre estremecerse.

De pronto, la nariz del hombre tocó la suya, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Bilbo creyó, por un momento, que se perdería en el azul de sus ojos. Era como si estuviera cayendo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—Me llamo Thorin.

Entonces, Bilbo se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un callejón, con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Tenía que ir a casa. Se alejó de él y trató de levantarse, pero estaba un poco mareado y no lo logró. Los brazos de Thorin lo rodearon.

—Yo puedo llevarte —sugirió él. Bilbo quiso rechazar su oferta, pero se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros, aferradas sobre su chaqueta. Era como si su cuerpo se resistiera a dejarlo.

Finalmente, asintió, sabiendo que era una locura, pero su vista comenzaba a oscurecerse; en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Thorin lo levantó con una facilidad sorprendente y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Bilbo recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

Rápidamente perdió la consciencia.

Gandalf había llegado a la casa de Thorin con la esperanza de encontrarlo, sin embargo, sus sobrinos le dijeron que había salido. Estaba desesperado, porque no estaba seguro de qué podría pasar si llevaba a Bilbo a la reunión al día siguiente. Ya sólo faltaban unas horas para que comenzaran a llegar los hijos del Sol y todavía no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Tenía planeado hablarse acerca del símbolo en el libro, sin embargo, no pensaba darles toda la información. Además, todavía no estaba seguro de haberla interpretado correctamente, después de todo, ya se había equivocado una vez.

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala, con los brazos en su espalda, cuando un ruido lo alertó, sin embargo, al llegar al vestíbulo se dio cuenta que sólo se trataba de Thorin. Y entonces, cuando se acercó más a él, se dio cuenta que llevaba algo en sus brazos.

—¡Bilbo! —no pudo evitar exclamar.

Thorin, quien no se había percato de su presencia, giró la cabeza para observarlo.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, él es…

Pero no tardaron llegar Fili y Kili, quiénes, al ver a Bilbo, no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de preocupación y acercarse; ambos dijeron su nombre. Thorin frunció el ceño hacia ellos.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Kili, desesperado— ¿Está bien?

—Fue atacado por orcos —respondió Thorin—, pero no está herido. Tenías razón, Gandalf, están recuperando sus fuerzas.

—Nosotros nos podemos encargar de él —dijo Kili, extendiendo los brazos—, dámelo.

Pero un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Thorin, dio un paso atrás y se alejó de su sobrino. A Gandalf le pareció ver que apretaba más a Bilbo contra su cuerpo.

—Yo me encargo —dijo con brusquedad—, lo llevaré a mi habitación. Necesita descansar.

Thorin subió las escaleras, sin embargo, ni el mago ni sus sobrinos parecían dispuestos a esperarlo, por lo que lo siguieron hasta llegar a un pasillo que conducía a una habitación oscura, llena de todo tipo de armas, a la que casi nadie entraba. Thorin los ignoró por completo y colocó suavemente a Bilbo sobre su propia cama, lo cubrió con las sábanas y lo observó un momento. Fili, Kili y Gandalf se habían quedado en el umbral, sin embargo, a ninguno le pasó desapercibido que el rostro de Thorin se suavizaba un poco.

De pronto, Bilbo se removió en la cama y se despertó, terriblemente asustado. Sus ojos miraron a todos los rincones de la habitación y al no encontrar nada familiar, su pánico aumentó.

Fili y Kili trataron de acercarse a él, pero con un movimiento el bastón de Gandalf había aparecido en su mano y con él les bloqueó el paso.

—Pero Gandalf, él está muy asustado, nos necesita…

El mago negó con la cabeza.

Bilbo trató de ver algo en la oscuridad, pero su temor le impedía ver las cosas claramente. Thorin tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos.

—Todo está bien, estás a salvo —le dijo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó Bilbo.

—En mi habitación.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo él, tratando de respirar con tranquilidad.

Thorin sonrió y acarició su cabello.

—No puedo dejarte ir ahora, es peligroso. Pero mañana podrás marcharte… si eso es lo que deseas.

Bilbo asintió.

—¿Todo lo que pasó… fue cierto?

—Me temo que sí —respondió Thorin.

Bilbo se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos. No tardó mucho en volver a dormirse. Thorin pasó una mano por su cabello y se dirigió a la puerta. La cerró tras de sí.

Fili y Kili trataron de ocultar la sorpresa en sus rostros. Todavía no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás habían visto a su tío comportarse con tanta amabilidad y paciencia con nadie.

El único que no parecía sorprendido era Gandalf, lo vieron sonreír.

Thorin se cubrió el rostro con una mano, parecía cansado y confundido.

—Un mortal —murmuró—, un frágil y vulnerable mortal. ¿Por qué?

—¡Bilbo es nuestro amigo! —exclamó Fili, creyendo que las palabras eran para su hermano y él.

—No podemos dejarlo —añadió Kili.

Thorin los observó unos momentos.

—¿Cuándo lo conocieron?

Sus sobrinos respondieron a la pregunta y además le contaron la historia completa del momento en que habían visto a Bilbo por primera vez.

—¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? —preguntó Thorin, cruzándose de brazos.

—No queríamos que nos prohibieras verlo —respondió Fili.

Thorin suspiró y miró hacia la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella a Bilbo.

Gandalf decidió que era momento de intervenir y le pidió a Fili y Kili que se marcharan, a regañadientes, los jóvenes obedecieron.

—Dentro de unas horas llegarán los hijos del Sol —dijo Gandalf.

Thorin hizo una mueca, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Quiero que dejes que Bilbo esté presente en la reunión.

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué quieres eso?

Gandalf puso los ojos en blanco y le mostró el símbolo en el libro.

—Porque Bilbo tiene este símbolo en el cuello, lo que significa que será alguien importante para la guerra que se avecina…

Thorin se veía furioso.

—Él no puede participar en esta lucha. ¡Es un mortal! No voy a permitir que lo arriesgues…

De pronto, se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento, Gandalf, no sé que me ocurre, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

—Es importante que hagas lo que digo, Thorin.

Pero el rey negó con la cabeza, Gandalf tenía ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

—No, es mejor que ninguno de ellos sepa que él existe, no confío en ellos.

Thorin ordenó a sus sobrinos que, a la mañana siguiente, fueran a ver cómo se encontraba Bilbo y que le explicaran que no podría salir de ahí hasta que Thorin lo ordenara. Después de hablar con él, cerrarían la puerta con llave para que no pudiera salir. Sin embargo, Gandalf pensaba hacer algo para que Bilbo pudiera escapar.

La última esperanza que Bilbo tenía de que todo hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla, se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba en el cuarto de Thorin. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque Fili y Kili entraron en la habitación. Bilbo se alegró tanto de verlos, que se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazarlos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de qué hacían ellos dos ahí, así que les preguntó.

—Vivimos aquí —respondió Kili—. Thorin es nuestro tío.

—Supimos que fuiste atacado por orcos anoche —comentó Fili, un momento después.

Al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Bilbo, los hermanos le explicaron todo lo que pudieron acerca de los orcos y otros demonios.

Bilbo estaba sorprendido de que todo aquellos existiera y que él jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

—Lo curioso es que eres un mortal —dijo Fili—, y los mortales no pueden verlos.

—Por eso Gandalf y Thorin están bastante sorprendidos. Thorin nos dijo que lograrte matar a uno.

—Fue suerte —respondió. Después, se le ocurrió otra pregunta más interesante—. Bueno, si ustedes no son como yo, entonces ¿qué son?

—Somos Guardianes, nos encargamos de proteger a los mortales de los demonios —explicó Kili.

—¿Y Thorin también es un Guardián? —Preguntó Bilbo, recordando la manera en que había matado al demonio la noche anterior.

—Sí. Él es nuestro rey —dijo Fili, orgulloso.

Bilbo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. De pronto, deseó estar en su departamento.

—Lo siento, no puedes salir —dijo Kili, al verlo dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Thorin dijo que me podría ir hoy! —exclamó.

—Sí, pero todavía no —replicó Fili—. Hoy tenemos una reunión con otros Guardianes y no puedes salir de aquí hasta que se acabe.

Bilbo hizo un mohín con los labios.

—¡No pretendo escuchar sus secretos! Sólo quiero ir a casa, les prometo no interrumpir. Sólo tienen que mostrarme la salida.

—Lo sentimos, pero no podemos dejarte ir.

Y, no conformes con negarle pasar, salieron de la habitación y la cerraron. Bilbo, escuchó el chasquido de la cerradura. Demasiado molesto como para pensar en algo, se volvió a recostar en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada que, desgraciadamente, estaba impregnada con el delicioso aroma de Thorin.

Se ruborizó, recordando que también estaba molesto con él.

Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió cuando estaba a punto de gritar de desesperación y es que se escuchó otro chasquido. Bilbo se levantó y observó, sorprendido, que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Pensando que alguien la había abierto, salió apresuradamente, pero no encontró a nadie en todo el pasillo.

Decidió no pensar mucho en ello y aprovechó su oportunidad. Con mucho cuidado, avanzó por el pasillo hasta que encontró la escalera principal. Todas las cortinas de la casa estaban cerradas, por lo que le daba un aspecto oscuro, a pesar de que sabía que ya había salido el sol. Comenzó a bajar lentamente; escuchó que varias personas hablaban, pero el sonido de sus voces llegaba de la sala, así que él tendría oportunidad de pasar por el vestíbulo y llegar hasta la puerta principal sin ser visto.

Hizo todo lo posible por avanzar silenciosamente, pero un ruido lo asustó y casi se tropieza en el último escalón, afortunadamente, un brazo lo agarro con fuerza de la cintura.

Y entonces Bilbo inclinó la cabeza.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, mortal —la voz de aquel hombre era tan suave, que Bilbo la sintió como una caricia en sus oídos. Y entonces se fijó con más atención en él. Era alto y tenía un cabello rubio tan largo y resplandeciente que tardó un momento en poder apartar la vista de él. Su piel se veía tersa, además tenía algo que lo hacía parecer elegante. Traía una camisa de una tela azul, brillante.

El hombre le sonrió. Bilbo notó que no le había quitado la mano de la cintura. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Muchas gracias. Tengo que irme…

—¿Tan rápido? —se rió él— Pero si acabo de conocerte… ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Bilbo, pero yo…

—Soy Thranduil.

Entonces, el hombre levantó su otra mano y la colocó debajo de su nuca, en su cuello. Y Bilbo volvió a sentir aquella sensación cálida recorriéndolo, sólo que en esa ocasión era diferente, aunque no podía explicar por qué.

Vio que Thranduil también había sentido algo, porque sus ojos se oscurecieron. De pronto parecía querer acercarse más y lo hizo.

—Un pequeño mortal… Pero eres diferente, muy diferente al resto.

De pronto, se escuchó un gruñido y Bilbo sintió que era apartado de Thranduil. Thorin se había colocado entre ellos. Parecía realmente furioso. Bilbo se estremeció.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo.

Y, para consternación de Bilbo, Thranduil también respondió a su furia.

—Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bilbo se sintió rodeado de un gran grupo de personas desconocidas; se sintió aturdido. Y lo cierto es que parecía que los presentes se dividían en dos grandes grupos: los que, al parecer estaban del lado de Thranduil y los que seguían a Thorin. Por lo que el altercado entre los dos había llenado el lugar de un espeso aire de tensión. Bilbo trató de alejarse, pero a donde quiera que miraba aparecían rostros desconocidos, observándolo con curiosidad, molestia y sorpresa.

—Me gustaría saber qué hace un mortal en nuestra reunión —dijo Thranduil, observando con evidente hostilidad a Thorin.

Aunque todavía la situación era muy confusa para él, Bilbo sabía que al decir "mortal" sólo podían referirse a él. Lo único que quería era ir a su casa y convencerse de que todo era una pesadilla o por lo menos hacer el mayor esfuerzo por olvidarse de todo.

—Es mi invitado —respondió Thorin, cruzándose de brazos.

A Bilbo le sorprendió que dijera eso, sobre todo después de haber desobedecido sus órdenes. Y, aunque no le había gustado que lo hubieran encerrado en aquella habitación debía admitir que le debía su vida, por lo que se sintió un poco mal por haber salido del cuarto. Ciertamente, en aquellos momentos se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, por todo lo que había ocasionado su intento de escapar.

Thranduil giró su rostro para verlo; sonrió. Bilbo sintió que los ojos de él lo recorrían lentamente y se ruborizó. Sin embargo, no fue el único que notó aquella mirada, porque Thorin soltó una especie de gruñido molesto.

—Aún así no entiendo por qué tienes derecho a reclamarlo. Es un mortal, no te pertenece, no está bajo tu mando. Yo podría…

—Tú respetarás mi casa y no te atreverás a tocarlo —dijo Thorin, apretando los puños.

Entonces, mientras todos estaban centrados en la discusión de los dos hombres, la mirada de Bilbo se encontró con unos ojos que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

Eran los de Legolas.

Bilbo estaban tan confundido y asustado por lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior que lo que más anhelaba era encontrar algún rostro conocido, y como no había visto a Fili y Kili desde que lo habían dejado en aquella habitación, ver a Legolas lo hizo sentirse casi aliviado.

A juzgar por el destello que cruzó los ojos de Legolas, él también parecía muy confundido por verlo en aquel lugar, sin embargo le sonrió como si quisiera asegurarle que todo estaría bien y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Bilbo no dudó en correr hacia ellos. Se sintió un poco más seguro cuando los sintió a su alrededor.

—Legolas, sácame de aquí. Quiero ir a casa.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo —dijo él, acariciando su cabeza.

Entonces, Bilbo pudo ver como Gandalf intervenía en la discusión y sacaba un largo bastón que él no le había visto cuando fue al restaurante. Lo puso en medio de los dos como si sirviera de escudo y le funcionó, también, para llamar su atención.

Sin embargo, gracias a aquella intervención, los dos hombres dejaron de centrarse en discutir y de pronto sus ojos se dirigieron a Legolas y a Bilbo. Pero no eran los únicos que observaban.

De pronto, el ruido que había inundado el vestíbulo se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por un incómodo silencio. Por extraño que pareciera, Bilbo creyó que la mirada de Legolas se dirigía únicamente a Thranduil y, debido a la intensidad de sus miradas, Bilbo llegó a pensar que había un diálogo mudo entre ellos. Legolas se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza. Bilbo creyó que debía hacer algo para evitar sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya estaba y se alejó de Legolas. Aunque, para ser sincero, el principal motivo por el que se separó de él fue que los fascinantes ojos azules de Thorin lo estaban observando y, de pronto, que Legolas estuviera tan cerca de él se sentía extraño, como si estuviera mal.

Bilbo trató de apartar la mirada de Thorin, pero había algo en sus ojos que lo hacía imposible. Y entre mayor tiempo permanecía su mirada en ellos era más difícil concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su corazón latió mucho más rápido y sus mejillas le ardían como si tuviera fiebre. Y entonces Thorin le sonrió y Bilbo no pudo evitar corresponderle. Un deseo de acercarse a él lo llenó por completo y no se dio cuenta cuando sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia Thorin. Pero Legolas lo tomó de la muñeca, provocando no sólo que se detuviera sino que regresara a la realidad. Bilbo sacudió su cabeza y se sintió un poco avergonzado de haberse sentido tan… cautivado por una persona que apenas conocía.

—Fili, Kili, acompañen a Bilbo de vuelta a mi habitación…

Por fin, Bilbo pudo ver a los dos hermanos abrirse paso entre el grupo de personas que rodeaban a Thorin. Ambos le sonrieron, pero él no pudo corresponderles, porque no quería regresar, sólo deseaba ir a su casa.

—No voy a interrumpirlos más, sólo déjenme ir. Prometo que saldré rápidamente —dijo Bilbo.

Legolas se colocó frente a él, para impedirle a los dos que llegaran hasta él. Por supuesto, esto provocó que ellos se molestaran.

—No creo que al mortal le haya agradado mucho estar en tu habitación, Thorin —se burló Thranduil, provocando que el aludido gruñera—. Además, si él no desea estar contigo no puedes obligarlo a quedarse, yo no te lo permitiría.

—Bilbo debe estar presente en la reunión —intervino la voz de Gandalf, de pronto se escuchaba mucho más grave y fuerte que antes.

Bilbo trató de protestar, pero una mirada de aquel hombre de barba blanca le bastó para volver a cerrar la boca. Él no era el único que no estaba conforme con aquella decisión.

—Él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto —gruñó Thorin—, esta no es su guerra. No puedes arriesgarlo de esa manera.

—Deja que los demás juzguen eso —dijo Gandalf. Tratando de ser lo más gentil posible se dirigió hacia Bilbo—. ¿Podrías girarte para que todos pudieran ver la marca que tienes en el cuello?

Bilbo se puso una mano justo donde estaba aquella marca. Se sintió expuesto.

—Es sólo un tatuaje.

Gandalf negó con la cabeza.

—Sé perfectamente que eso no es un tatuaje, Bilbo. Y sé, además, que apareció en tu piel hace poco. ¿No te gustaría saber por qué? ¿Nunca en todo este tiempo te preguntaste qué significaba?

Sí, muchas veces. Y era cierto que deseaba tener la respuesta desesperadamente pero, ahora que parecía tenerla tan cerca, le daba miedo saber.

Gandalf, adivinando su conflicto interno, sacó lo que parecía un libro antiguo, lo abrió en una página y se lo mostró. Bilbo empalideció de la sorpresa al ver, plasmado perfectamente en la hoja, las mismas dos espirales conectadas que estaban en su piel.

Entonces, tomó una decisión y se giró, dándole la espalda a todos los que estaban presentes. Casi podía imaginarse sus rostros asombrados cuando Gandalf les mostró el símbolo y señaló hacia su cuello.

Bilbo se giró nuevamente, todos los observaban diferente ahora, pero no le gustó, nunca había disfrutado ser el centro de atención y menos en aquellas circunstancias tan extrañas.

—¿Y qué significa eso, Gandalf? —preguntó Thranduil, sin apartar los ojos de Bilbo.

—Es eso precisamente de lo que quería discutir con ustedes y por lo cual todos están aquí, reunidos. Ahora, si retomamos la reunión, se los explicaré con más detalle.

Finalmente, todos accedieron a regresar a la sala. El tema había resultado lo suficientemente interesante como para seguir protestando. Mientras los hombres pasaban junto a él, Bilbo no para de oír murmullos sobre él, al parecer ninguno de ellos podía explicarse qué podía hacer un mortal en todo aquello.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz profunda lo hizo estremecer, así como la caricia de unos dedos sobre su mejilla.

—No estoy seguro —respondió—, todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí.

Thorin se inclinó hacia él y le sonrió.

—No permitiré que nada de pase, lo prometo. Te protegeré.

Bilbo sintió que su corazón se agitaba, lo cierto era que le había agradado bastante escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Pero debes recordar, que él no es el único que puede brindarte protección —intervino Thranduil, guiñándole un ojo.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

Sin embargo, Gandalf tomó al joven del hombro y lo apartó de los dos. En la sala, le indicó que se sentara en un sofá individual y él se coloco, de pie, a su lado. No permitió que nadie más se acercara.

—Lo lamento, Bilbo, pero tu presencia provoca mucha… tensión —le dijo. A decir verdad, parecía un tanto divertido con la situación.

Bilbo suspiró y se hundió en el asiento.

-Como les había mencionado, antes de que todo este conflicto sucediera, encontré este libro de profecías. Pertenece a los padres del linaje de los hijos del Sol y los hijos de la Luna -comenzó Gandalf, una vez que todos guardaron silencio-. Este libro me ha aclarado muchas de las cosas que están sucediendo en este momento. Y, desgraciadamente, una de sus predicciones habla sobre el retorno de los demonios.

Se escucharon algunas palabras de inconformidad. Habían pasado décadas en que los problemas causados por orcos, o por algún otro demonio, se habían extinguido completamente, por supuesto, Gandalf era uno de los pocos que se mantuvieron alertas, la mayoría de ellos pensaron que sus problemas finalmente se habían acabado.

Thorin se puso de pie y tomó la palabra.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gandalf. Al principio estaba incrédulo, como todos ustedes, sin embargo, anoche vi dos orcos atacando a un mortal. Y no creo que sea el único ataque que haya, creo que apenas es el comienzo.

El mago asintió hacia el líder de los hijos de la Luna. Bilbo, por otro lado, se preguntaba por qué Thorin no había mencionada que había sido a él a quien habían atacado los orcos.

-Han sido varias las señales que se han presentado en estos días. Todo indica que algo sucedido aproximadamente tres semanas detonó todo esto, sólo que todavía no he podido averiguar qué.

Bilbo se hundió más en el asiento, hace aproximadamente esa fecha que había aparecido la marca en su cuello, sin embargo, no podía creer que todo fuera culpa suya, después de todo, él (como decían todos ellos) era sólo un simple mortal. Sin embargo, el suceso del que hablaba Gandalf podía ser la causa de lo que le había ocurrido a él. Tal vez su tatuaje era sólo otra reacción de todo lo que pasaba.

-Es necesario atacarlos ahora que no han recuperado todas sus fuerzas. Porque si lo hacen, estaríamos perdidos.

Bilbo se estremeció al recordar a aquellas criaturas que lo habían atacado en el callejón, no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si un ejército de ellos los atacaba. Toda aquella situación lo estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. De pronto, se sintió desesperado por recuperar su vida tal como era antes de ser atacado. Aunque, una parte de él le desagradó la idea, ya que pensó que, de no ser por ello, jamás habría conocido a Thorin. O tal vez sí, ya que se había hecho amigo de sus sobrinos.

-Para lograrlo los dos reyes deben unir sus fuerzas -dijo Gandalf, dirigiéndoles miradas de advertencia a Thranduil y Thorin-, si no combatimos juntos no podremos contra los demonios. Las profecías son bastante claras respecto a ello.

El joven mortal estaba cada vez más sorprendido; sabía, por Fili y Kili, que Thorin era un rey entre los Guardianes, pero nunca se imaginó que Thranduil era uno de ellos también. Se preguntó si habría más.

-Es imposible que los hijos del Sol y los hijos de la Luna trabajen juntos -dijo Thranduil dirigiéndole una mirada poco agradable a Thorin.

-Tendrán que hacer un esfuerzo -dijo Gandalf, molesto al ver que Thorin abría la boca para protestar-, es lo único que nos queda. Si no, todo quedará destruido y los primeros en caer serán los mortales.

El mago colocó gentilmente una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Bilbo, pero, después de lo que había dicho, era difícil que él pudiera tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras provocaron que ambos reyes dirigieran su mirada hacia Bilbo. En los ojos de ambos algo pareció suavizarse.

El joven mortal, demasiado consciente de que aquellas miradas le exigían demasiado y sabiendo que no podía devolverles la mirada al mismo tiempo, decidió girar su cabeza en otra dirección.

Thorin soltó un suspiro resignado y observó al otro rey.

-Lo intentaré.

Thranduil miró a Bilbo y después a Thorin. Finalmente, asintió.

Gandalf se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero no se permitió confiar demasiado, ya que el rencor que se tenían desde hacía siglos nunca había desvanecido y comenzar a trabajar juntos (aunque fuera para combatir a un enemigo común) no sería nada fácil. Además, todavía estaba Bilbo. Estaba claro para él que los dos reyes se sentían atraídos hacia él. Hasta podía asegurar que esa atracción los había tomado tan sorpresivamente que ninguno de los dos había encontrado explicación a ello. Sin embargo, el problema surgiría cuando uno de ellos decidiera hacerlo su consorte, eso podría terminar definitivamente con la alianza. Gandalf se frotó las sienes; intentaba encontrar la manera de que Bilbo los uniera no que los separara más. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos era inútil pensar en una solución.

-¿Y Bilbo? ¿Qué es lo que sucederá con él? ¿Por qué tiene ese símbolo en el cuello? -intervino Legolas, quien se encontraba junto a Thranduil.

Ahora que Bilbo podía verlos tan cerca el uno del otro se dio cuenta que se parecían mucho. Sus rasgos eran bastante similares y además, la forma en la que se movían… Bilbo sacudió su cabeza, sabía que estaba distrayendo su atención de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería pensar en ello, era demasiado para él.

-El libro menciona que este… símbolo aparecería y que esa sería la señal de que todo esto terminaría -dijo Gandalf, sin embargo, no pensaba decirles exactamente qué influencia ejercería Bilbo. Era mejor esperar hasta que él pudiera encontrar una solución pacífica.

Thranduil frunció el ceño, de pronto lucía muy molesto.

-No debemos involucrarlo, pero, si decidimos hacerlo, necesitamos brindarle protección.

Gandalf lo observó durante unos instantes, parecía exasperado.

-Ya no es nuestra decisión, su destino está marcado desde que apareció ese símbolo en su piel.

-En ese caso debemos asegurarnos de protegerlo -dijo Thorin, quien por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con algo que había dicho Thranduil.

Bilbo había dejado de escuchar hacía tiempo, todo lo que podía pensar era en aquellas criaturas que Fili y Kili habían llamado orcos. No, definitivamente él no estaba hecho para esas cosas. Gandalf tenía que estar en un error. Se sentía aterrado, era como si algo muy pesado le estuviera oprimiendo el pecho y no le permitiera respirar. Ya no quería estar ahí, no quería. Deseaba regresar a su departamento, su hogar, aunque significara volver a su monótona pero segura vida. Sin reaccionar completamente, se puso de pie y atravesó la sala hasta el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta para salir a la calle.

Thorin y Thranduil se levantaron, como movidos por un irresistible impulso de seguirlo, pero Gandalf se los impidió.

-Necesita tiempo a solas.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero caminó unas calles hasta encontrarse con un taxi. Subió apresuradamente y sólo hasta que el carro se movió se sintió más tranquilo. Quería olvidarse de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Quería regresar al momento en que él sólo era un simple joven, sin nada extraño que ocultar… sin ningún misterioso símbolo en el cuello… Bilbo descubrió, al llegar a su departamento, que no podía recuperarse de todo lo que le había sucedido en las últimas horas; estaba cansado y asustando y aunque no deseaba hacer nada, tenía que prepararse para ir a su trabajo en unos momentos. Cualquier persona le hubiera dicho que, en su condición, lo mejor era abstenerse de salir y quedarse en su cuarto, sin embargo, él pensaba que lo único que necesitaba para olvidarlo todo era volver a su tediosa rutina.

Así que tenía que regresar al restaurante.

Se bañó rápidamente y se cambió de ropa. Se esforzó, todo el camino hacia el restaurante, así como gran parte de la tarde en borrar todo lo que había sucedido de su memoria. Pero fue inútil, se dio cuenta que estaba alerta constantemente; cada vez que la campanilla sonaba, se giraba, expectante, creyendo que en cualquier momento Legolas, Fili y Kili o probablemente Gandalf aparecerían.

Fred pasó a su lado y le guiñó el ojo cuando un hombre guapo entró en el lugar; Bilbo frunció el ceño, en aquel momento envidiaba la ignorancia de su amigo y de todos los que lo rodeaban. Eran tan sencillas y tranquilas sus vidas; ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que escondía la noche, la clase de criaturas que podrían salir en cualquier momento y terminar con sus vidas. Y, entonces, mientras llevaba café americano a una feliz pareja de jóvenes que se tomaban de las manos ansiosamente, Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez estar inmerso en aquella terrible situación tenía algunos beneficios.

Sacudió la cabeza; enojado consigo mismo por los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente. Pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Era tarde, ya no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. En su mente, los ojos de Thorin habían aparecido como un recuerdo brillante entre toda esa ola de miedo y confusión que se había vuelto su cabeza. Recordaba perfectamente haberse sentido suspendido un momento la primera vez que los vio y, también volvía a su memoria el momento en que creyó caer y perderse en su profundo color azul.

-Conocería ese rubor y esa expresión soñadora en cualquier lado… ¡Bilbo, no puedo creerlo… por fin estás enamorado!

Bilbo se giró a su amigo rápidamente; se sintió como si hubiera sido descubierto, sólo que ese no era el caso, ya que él NO estaba enamorado. La sola idea de sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien a quien apenas conocía era ridícula, así que no debía preocuparse por ello. Además, Fred siempre exageraba.

-¿Es ese hermoso rubio, verdad? -Fred se acercó a él y le dirigió una mirada cómplice- ¡Lo sabía! Él es tan sexy… ¿Cómo se llama?

Bilbo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Se llama Legolas, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Pero no es él! Es decir… no es nadie, porque no estoy enamorado.

Fred le digirió una mirada incrédula, pero (por fortuna) decidió no insistir.

-De acuerdo, si no es eso lo que tienes (aunque yo nunca me equivoco), entonces… ¿qué te sucede? Has estado distraído todo el día.

-Es sólo que no me he sentido bien últimamente -respondió Bilbo-, pero creo que estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-¡Tonterías! -exclamó Fred, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Lo que tú necesitas es divertirte. Lo cierto es, Bilbo, que nunca sales a fiestas con nosotros, es tiempo de que le des una oportunidad a la noche.

Pero el joven no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando su amigo mencionó aquella palabra; no pudo evitar acordarse de los orcos. ¿Estarías acechando constantemente? ¿Volvería a ver a alguno de ellos? ¿Cómo podría defenderse?

-Hoy vamos a salir todos a un estupendo bar que se llama la Esfera Nocturna… Creo que es el mejor de la ciudad, si me permites dar mi opinión, así que no puedes perderte esta oportunidad. Es momento de que te diviertas un poco, Bilbo. No todo es trabajo… No te ofendas, pero, sinceramente, siempre he pensado que tu vida es algo aburrida.

Sin poder evitarlo, Bilbo se rió; Fred no tenía idea de que lo que él quería más en ese momento era exactamente eso: que su vida volviera a ser tan aburrida como antes.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Bilbo lo miró; no estaba seguro de qué hacer, por un lado le agradaba la idea de pensar que si simplemente ignoraba todo lo que había sucedido ya nada podría dañarlo, pero todavía tenía miedo. Sin embargo, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que aceptaba la propuesta de su amigo, antes de aquella noche lo hubiera rechazado, pero ahora estaba desesperado por encontrar una manera de poder olvidar.

Cuando Bilbo se bajó del carro de Fred y el resto de sus compañeros del restaurante lo hicieron con él, se dio cuenta de que tal vez su amigo había usado las palabras inadecuadas para describir Esfera Nocturna; aquello definitivamente no era sólo un bar, sino una impresionante discoteca. Bilbo no creía que ese tipo de lugares fueran para él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse; cuando se dio cuenta Fred ya estaba a su lado y lo arrastraba entre toda la gente hasta la entrada.

De pronto, una vez que Fred y sus amigos consiguieron que el guardia los dejara pasar, Bilbo se encontró rodeado por una estruendosa música y luces de colores fríos, a su alrededor. Apenas podía ver algo con claridad, ya que todos los cuerpos se movían de un lado a otro, a veces rozándose entre ellos, y en otras ocasiones simplemente siguiendo la rápida música.

-Fred, yo creo que mejor…

-Nada, nada; te sentirás bien después de tomar algo -le aseguró y lo arrastró hasta la barra, donde se sentó junto con él. Pronto Bilbo se dio cuenta que los demás habían desaparecido.

-¿Dónde estás todos?

Fred sonrió.

-No puedes perder el tiempo en este lugar; seguramente están bailando.

Bilbo se preguntó cuánto tardaría Fred en abandonarlo. Su amigo no tardó en pedir dos bebidas con un nombre bastante extraño y comenzó a girar la cabeza ansiosamente.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que buscar a dos hombres atractivos…

Bilbo lo tomó del hombro para llamar su atención.

—En realidad, creo que eso no será necesario; en estos momentos no tengo muchas ganas de bailar.

—¡Pero vienes a divertirte! —Exclamó Fred, arqueando las cejas con incredulidad. Para él era demasiado difícil comprender a alguien que no disfrutara de la música, el alcohol y la buena compañía.

—No, sólo quiero distraerme un poco, es todo.

Entonces un joven se les acercó y le dijo unas palabras en el oído a Fred, éste se ruborizó un poco. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bilbo, parecía pedirle permiso para algo.

—Ve; yo voy a estar bien, en serio —le dijo.

Y así, como esperaba, se quedó completamente solo. Estaba sentado ante la barra, con el vaso de cristal que contenía un líquido de color azul eléctrico; no había bebido nada y sinceramente se pregunta qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. Tal vez lo mejor sería encontrar a Fred, despedirse de él y pedir un taxi para regresar a su departamento.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Bilbo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de otra persona cerca de su oído. Se giró y se dio cuenta que un joven de cabello castaño y corto le ofrecía una sonrisa. Esperaba que no fuera a invitarlo a bailar porque, aunque era atractivo, parecía que estaba… demasiado alegre, probablemente ya llevaba varias copas en su sistema.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió, amablemente. Pero se giró en otra dirección para evitar hacer contacto visual. Sus dedos seguían jugando con el vaso de cristal.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bilbo —contestó secamente. Comenzaba a molestarle la presencia de aquel joven.

—Yo soy Christopher —dijo él. Entonces Bilbo sintió que tomaba una de sus manos. Con cierta brusquedad, la retiró—. Creo que eres muy lindo.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia él para decirle que no estaba interesado, pero se dio cuenta que Christopher estaba demasiado cerca de él. El joven estiró un brazo y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bilbo. Nuevamente, se retiró y el otro comenzó a molestarse.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, Christopher lo tomó con fuerza de las muñecas, impidiéndole moverse. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca; el aliento alcohólico le rozaba la cara.

—¿No quieres acompañarme a otro lugar? Podríamos estar más cómodos —insistió él haciendo una expresión maliciosa que a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido atractiva, pero que a Bilbo le resultó repulsiva en esos momentos.

—No, gracias. Me gustaría que me soltaras —dijo Bilbo, ahora con el ceño fruncido.

Christopher le apretó con mayor fuerza sus muñecas. Parecía realmente enfadado. Trató de besar a Bilbo, pero él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás a tiempo. Y rápidamente se dio cuenta que difícilmente alguien se percataría de su situación; la música estaba a todo volumen y con aquellas luces apenas se distinguía bien entre todas las figuras.

—¡Dije que no!

Pero el joven sólo se acercaba más.

—¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

Y, de pronto, Bilbo sintió que era liberado. Christopher ya no estaba sobre él y sus muñecas, aunque algo enrojecidas por la fuerza con que los dedos de él lo habían tocado, estaban libres otra vez.

Bilbo levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que había alguien más con ellos: Thranduil. Había tratado con tanto empeño olvidarse todo lo que pasó que ahora la presencia de aquel rey le resultaba distante, como salida entre sueños. A pesar de que sólo habían pasado algunas horas desde la última vez que lo vio.

Thranduil, con mucha facilidad, había tomado una de las manos de Christopher y la estaba girando en un ángulo que parecía verdaderamente doloroso. Con un simple movimiento lo tenía a su merced; el joven ni siquiera podía hacer un esfuerzo por liberarse por temor a que aquello le provocara más dolor.

—No creo que sea necesario decirte que no debes acercarte a él otra vez —dijo Thranduil con voz fría. Era extraño porque, aunque parecía que no había perdido la compostura y que su voz se mantenía en un tono tranquilo, Bilbo sabía que toda aquella frialdad escondía una terrible ira.

—No, no… lo prometo, ya no lo haré, ni siquiera volveré a mirarlo —soltó Christopher, a quien comenzaban a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

Thranduil sonrió, aunque en su mirada se notaba el desprecio que sentía por aquel joven.

—Pide perdón —dijo Thranduil.

Pero Christopher sólo puso soltar otro gemido de dolor. Bilbo no pudo más y quiso pedirle al rey que terminara con aquella tortura, pero fue ignorado. Thranduil giró un poco más la muñeca del joven.

—¡Perdóname, Bilbo! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Thranduil arqueó las cejas hacia Bilbo.

—¡Lo perdono, pero ya suéltalo, por favor!

Los dedos del rey soltaron a su presa y Christopher no tardó en salir corriendo de ahí. Probablemente las únicas personas que se percataron que algo extraño había sucedido, fueron las que él tuvo que empujar cuando trataba de salir del lugar.

—No tenías que hacer eso…

Thranduil se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos, sin embargo, completamente contrario a lo que había hecho con Christopher, ahora su tacto parecía gentil, como si temiera que el roce de sus dedos pudiera lastimar a Bilbo.

—Se merecía morir —dijo el rey con ferocidad, observando las marcas que había en la piel de Bilbo.

—Estoy bien.

Thranduil se inclinó y lo besó en las muñecas. Bilbo se ruborizó.

—Gracias —dijo, pero se alejó.

—¿Sólo "Gracias"? ¿No crees que merezco algo más que eso? —Preguntó el rey, arqueando una de sus elegantes cejas hacia él.

—¿Cómo qué?

El rey de largo cabello rubio se inclinó un poco más y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas de Bilbo.

—Un beso, por ejemplo.

Bilbo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que una sensación cálida lo recorría desde la nuca hasta la punta de sus pies. El rostro de Thranduil estaba a escasos centímetros de él y sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Sin embargo, Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

Pero el rey simplemente se rió.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo esperar —dijo, acariciando los labios de Bilbo—. Tal vez no mucho tiempo, pero trataré de ser paciente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Bilbo, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Eso mismo es lo que yo me pregunto, pequeño mortal —respondió Thranduil—. Apenas te vi hace unas horas y ya no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza; tenía que verte de nuevo. Al parecer, te encuentro demasiado tentador e irresistible…

—¿Quieres decir que me seguiste hasta aquí?

Thranduil sonrió y se inclinó un poco más, sus labios rozaron el cuello de Bilbo, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—¡Yo tenía razón, Bilbo! —Exclamó una voz que lo hizo reaccionar y separarse del rey— Yo sabía que Legolas era tu… novio.

Pero Fred se interrumpió cuando se acercó más y notó que el hombre que estaba sentado junto a Bilbo no era Legolas, aunque se parecía mucho.

Thranduil frunció el ceño un momento, pero después su rostro tomó una expresión serena.

—Realmente... lo siento, pensé, es que te pareces mucho a… —Fred estaba verdaderamente apenado, parecía que la mirada de Thranduil lo intimidaba— Yo sólo vine para saber si Bilbo estaba bien, pero veo que tiene buena compañía; lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

Bilbo se ruborizó.

—¡No estás interrumpiendo nada! —Pero Fred lo ignoró y volvió a perderse entre la gente.

—Legolas —comenzó a decir Thranduil observando al joven mortal fijamente—, él te conoció primero...

Bilbo asintió. Era extraño pero le parecía que el tono que había empleado el rey al decir esas palabras era exageradamente suave.

—Lamento que mi amigo te haya confundido, él es un poco distraído.

—No importa, es normal, después de todo, Legolas es mi hijo.

El mortal abrió los ojos, estaba completamente sorprendido con aquella información. Era cierto que se había enterado que tanto él, como Thorin y el resto de su gente eran inmortales, pero era difícil acostumbrarse a la idea. Legolas y Thranduil, por ejemplo, parecían tener casi la misma edad.

Y entonces le surgió otra pregunta.

—Eso quiere decir que tú estás…

—Mi consorte murió hace tiempo.

—Lo siento.

Una sombra oscureció los ojos del rey.

—He pasado muchos siglos sintiéndome solo, Bilbo.

El mortal, quien muchas veces era gobernado por su buen corazón, no pudo evitar sentir pena por Thranduil. Sin darse cuenta, estiró su mano y la colocó sobre una de las mejillas del rey. El inmortal cerró los ojos y sonrió, parecía disfrutar de la sensación de los dedos de Bilbo sobre su piel.

Y entonces él se dio cuenta y se hizo hacia atrás, nuevamente.

—¿Siglos?

El inmortal se rió; el sonido que había emergido de sus labios era claro y suave, como una caricia.

—Soy muy viejo. Y tú, mi pequeño mortal, eres tan joven. Me gustaría beber un poco de esa juventud de tu piel o de tus labios…

Bilbo gimió, pero puso una mano en su pecho para evitar que se inclinara más.

—Él salvó tu vida, ¿verdad? —El rey cambió tan rápido de tema, que el mortal no entendió de lo que estaba hablando inmediatamente. Y después comprendió que hablaba de Legolas, su hijo.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú te sientes atraído hacia él?

Bilbo no podía creer que Thranduil le estuviera preguntado esa clase de cosas. Por un segundo, ni siquiera supo cómo responder.

—No… es decir, él sólo es mi amigo.

—¿Y Thorin? ¿Qué sientes por él?

Sintió que su rostro estaba ardiendo, era como si su cuerpo lo traicionara. Pero era ridículo, él no podía sentir nada por alguien a quien apenas había conocido. Ni por él ni por Thranduil. Y, sin embargo, se sentía extraño cada vez que pensaba en ellos o cada vez que los veía. Se frotó las sienes, esperando encontrarle algún sentido a todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

—Lo siento, Bilbo, no quería hacerte sentir mal —dijo Thranduil, tomando con su mano derecha la barbilla del joven. Lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos—. Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti. Después de todo, sólo eres un mortal.

—No entiendo por qué me está pasando todo esto a mí, no quiero, yo no sé qué hacer… todavía no estoy completamente seguro de que esto sea real; tal vez estoy enloqueciendo.

Thranduil tomó una de sus manos.

—Yo cuidaré de ti, lo prometo. Estarás bien.

El mortal suspiró, pensando en el otro rey que también le había prometido lo mismo. Sus pensamientos se perdieron un momento en el recuerdo de sus ojos, su cabello, su aroma…

—Si quisieras podría llevarte a mi casa, ahí tendrías todo lo que quisieras —insistió Thranduil.

Pero Bilbo reaccionó y lo rechazó. Definitivamente no estaba listo para dejar su departamento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La siguiente semana no fue exactamente lo que Bilbo esperaba; sus intentos por separarse de una realidad que apenas estaba conociendo se desplomaron con las continuas visitas de los príncipes. Al joven le dio la impresión de que Fili, Kili y Legolas iban al restaurante tantas veces sólo para asegurarse de que él estaba bien. Y, aunque apreciaba que sus amigos se preocuparan por él, todo ese asunto estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso y tenso. El hecho de pensar que él podría necesitar protección le resultaba ridículo, pero también le hacía recordar la noche en la que pensó que iba a morir y eso no mejoraba las cosas. Además, las veces que los tres príncipes coincidían (que afortunadamente sucedía muy poco), en el lugar se creaba un incómodo ambiente de tensión. Le quedaba claro que existía una rivalidad ancestral (de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho Fili una vez) entre los hijos de la Luna y los hijos del Sol.

Había días en los que se sentía tan tenso que, a pesar de apreciar y querer su compañía, terminaba por pedirles que se fueran del restaurante. Y esto provocaba que Fred, quien era un observador incasable en aquellas situaciones, lo riñera por perder una oportunidad tan valiosa. Porque tenía que decir que él insistía en que aquellas visitas eran muy extrañas y (según sus teorías), ellos se sentían atraídos hacia Bilbo. Así que el hecho de que él se portara tan seco y tenso con ellos sólo arruinaba sus posibilidades de conseguir un novio.

Últimamente Fred se equivocaba demasiado. Bilbo se había cansado de negar sus exageradas teorías y había optado por ignorarlo lo más que podía. Si él supiera aunque fuera una parte de lo que en realidad pasaba, estaba seguro que se le quitarían las ganas de seguir riñéndolo, pero no quería que su amigo, al igual que él en esos momentos, perdiera gran parte de su alegría al descubrir la verdad.

—Definitivamente necesitas unos lentes —dijo Fred pasando junto a él con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y pastelillos.

Bilbo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y siguió acomodando los nuevos paquetes de grano entero de café que había llegado. Conocía perfectamente el tono de Fred y sabía que retomaría el mismo tema de siempre. Así que decidió ignorarlo, pero cuando regresó y repitió lo que le había dicho, le fue imposible seguir haciéndolo.

—¿Por qué? —Soltó con fastidio.

—Porque alguien que viera bien no trataría así a tres hombres tan guapos —se quejó—. ¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar así la suerte que tienes?

—¡Dioses, Fred, ninguno de ellos está interesado en mí! Son mis amigos, por eso vienen a verme.

A pesar de que Bilbo sabía que nada de lo que le dijera lo convencería de lo contrario, Fred lo observó como si estuviera loco pero no dijo nada más. Y, al día siguiente, ocurrió algo que provocó que su amigo se olvidara de todo y ya no volviera a molestarlo. Aunque, por primera vez, Bilbo habría preferido los constantes regaños de Fred a enfrentar la información que le llevó aquel día.

Estaba preparando un café americano, cuando él se le acercó, con el rostro pálido y temblando constantemente. Fred siempre había sido bastante sensible a las cosas que sucedían en el exterior, sobre todo si se trataba de algún suceso violento.

—¡Ve lo que salió en el periódico de esta mañana! —Exclamó, tendiéndole las hojas. Bilbo no necesitó desdoblarlo; estaba impreso en primera plana. Al parecer, habían encontrado el cadáver de una joven a las afueras de la ciudad en muy malas condiciones.

Bilbo sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello, justo donde se situaba el símbolo que había aparecido en su piel.

—Todavía no han encontrado al culpable —dijo Fred—. ¿Y qué tal si se trata de un loco de esos que salen en las series de televisión… un psicópata? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Tranquilo, seguramente pronto lo encontrarán…

—No si es inteligente y he leído que ellos son inteligentes… Además, ve… dice que le encontraron mordidas al cadáver… ¡mordidas! Probablemente se trate de un maldito caníbal, ¿escuchaste? Un maldito caníbal…

—Fred, creo que debes sentarte un rato —le dijo Bilbo, dándole una palmada en el hombro. El joven extendió los brazos para tomar el periódico pero Bilbo lo escondió detrás de su espalda—. No, creo que ya tienes suficiente de esto… voy a prepararte un té.

Y aunque Bilbo trataba de parecer calmado, en su interior estaba completamente asustado, porque tenía la certeza de que Fred se equivocaba y que no había sido un psicópata el responsable del asesinato, sino algo que él había querido olvidar. Estaba seguro de que había sido uno de aquellos seres… un demonio. De pronto le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Gandalf y supo que él tenía razón y que los demonios estaban recobrando fuerza.

Todo había comenzado.

Al anochecer, Fred se encontraba más tranquilo, pero Bilbo sabía que no podía quedarse solo, así que le permitió irse antes y cerrar el restaurante por él. Sin embargo, no estuvo solo mucho tiempo, ya que entraron Fili y Kili.

—Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero son órdenes —se disculpó el más joven, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Bilbo tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Esta noche te acompañaremos a tu casa para que te lleves todas tus cosas… —Explicó Fili— Vendrás a vivir con nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Al parecer Kili había tenido razón, aquello no le agradó nada. Él quería seguir viviendo en su departamento…

Kili suspiró.

—Por favor, Bilbo, no lo hagas más difícil… Son órdenes de Thorin, no podemos desobedecerlo.

El mortal frunció el ceño.

—Thorin no es mi rey para ordenarme. Yo no tengo por qué obedecerlo.

—Él está muy preocupado por ti —dijo Fili—, sobre todo ahora, después de lo que sucedió con esa mortal…

Bilbo se estremeció, porque ya conocía esa información.

—Thorin sólo quiere protegerte —dijo Kili.

El mortal los observó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados; si era cierto que Thorin estaba preocupado por él, ¿por qué no había sido él quien había ido al restaurante? ¿Por qué no lo había visto en días? Y entonces Bilbo se ruborizó al darse cuenta que deseaba verlo.

—Lo siento, Bilbo, pero nada podrá impedir que te llevemos hoy con nosotros.

Bilbo permitió que lo acompañaran a su departamento, pero todavía estaba pensando en una manera de hacer que desistieran de su propósito y lo dejaran tranquilo. Sin embargo, justo antes de entrar a su departamento, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su cuello y su cuerpo se quedó paralizado.

—¡Bilbo! ¿Estás bien? —Kili se acercó a él, preocupado.

—Están cerca —fue todo lo que pudo decir Bilbo antes de que se escuchara un grito. Los príncipes no necesitaron de más para sacar unas afiladas espadas, Bilbo se preguntó dónde las habían escondido todo ese tiempo sin que él pudiera notarlas.

—Escóndete —murmuró Fili junto a él antes de que vieran aparecer seis orcos en la calle. Uno de ellos llevaba arrastrando a un hombre de los cabellos, mientras éste gritaba y pataleaba aterrado. Parecían bastante entretenidos con él, hasta que uno de ellos captó la presencia de Fili y Kili; inmediatamente le rompieron el cuello al hombre y dejaron su cuerpo tirando en la calle.

Bilbo tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar.

Sin saber por qué lo hacía, cerró los ojos un momento y deseó que Thorin estuviera ahí. En su mente repetía su nombre constantemente, como si de esa manera pudiera escucharlo.

Pero eso era ridículo. Así que dejó de hacerlo y se concentró en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al parecer ningún orco se había percatado de su presencia, estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de herir a alguno de los hermanos.

Y de pronto Bilbo sintió un temor indescriptible, a pesar de que podía ver que ellos eran muy hábiles con las armas, estaba claro que la diferencia en número si les estaba afectando. Kili había logrado derribar a uno, pero eso significaba que todavía les quedaban cinco. Y la muerte de uno de ellos sólo había conseguido aumentar su furia.

Entonces, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, uno de los orcos clavó una cuchilla larga y afilada en el abdomen de Kili y este cayó al suelo. Una expresión de profundo dolor cubrió los rasgos de Fili, pero, a pesar de que le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su hermano, no se detuvo de luchar. Con su espada le cortó la garganta al responsable, pero aún así quedaban cuatro y ya sólo Fili seguía en pie.

A pesar de todas las advertencias, Bilbo logró acercarse a Kili y se arrodilló junto a él. Kili le dirigió una sonrisa débil.

—Hola, Bilbo.

Kili extendió una mano hacia él y Bilbo la tomó entre las suyas. La acercó a sus labios. Se sentía completamente inútil, viendo como la sangre brotaba de la herida de aquel príncipe. Kili estaba cada vez más pálido y más frío.

—Pero eres inmortal… —soltó Bilbo, como si esas palabras pudieran regresarle la vitalidad a Kili.

—No envejecemos, no enfermamos, pero sí podemos ser heridos… —explicó Kili.

Entonces, ellos escucharon un ruido y vieron que una figura oscura aparecía ante ellos. Bilbo sintió que su corazón se agitaba cuando reconoció a Thorin. Se unió a su sobrino en la batalla; sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y precisos que rápidamente los orcos comenzaron a caer.

Bilbo reaccionó en ese momento y arrancó un pedazo de su camisa y lo puso sobre la herida de Kili y presionó con fuerza para evitar que la sangre siguiera brotando.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Kili comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, sintió que aquello estaba mal. Él tenía que hacer algo más… Así que, siguiendo sus instintos, retiró suavemente la tela que había colocado sobre la herida y puso su mano y con la otra aferró con fuerza la fría mano de Kili y entrelazó los dedos con ella.

—Todo va a estar bien —le sonrió—, sólo quédate conmigo.

Kili volvió a abrir los ojos, como si respondiera a sus palabras.

Entonces Bilbo comenzó a sentir que una extraña calidez lo invadía y que esa sensación recorría su cuerpo hasta situarse en las palmas de sus manos. Una luz brillante las envolvió…

Fue vagamente consciente de que alguien más se acercaba a ellos, pero Bilbo no les prestó atención, toda su energía estaba concentrada en Kili. Y sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que la herida se estaba cerrando. Bilbo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y una gran parte de él estaba asustado, pero también se alegraba de que funcionara, de ver como regresaba la vida a los ojos de Kili.

La luz se apagó y Bilbo tuvo que ponerse de pie y alejarse de Kili, se sentía extraño; como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros y sus piernas y brazos estuvieran cansados. Vio que Thorin se inclinaba hacia Kili y lo tomaba entre sus brazos, completamente feliz de verlo curado. Fili también se abrazó a él y Kili pareció un poco avergonzado por tantas muestras de cariño.

—De acuerdo, sólo déjenme levantarme… Sí, puedo hacerlo solo, Fili. Necesito agradecérselo a Bilbo…

El mortal negó con la cabeza, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo porque el movimiento lo hizo sentirse mareado. Tenía muchas ganas de sentarse o apoyarse en algo.

—No me agradezcas, yo sólo… ni siquiera sé lo que hice.

Pero Thorin se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos. Bilbo se ruborizó al ver la emoción que guardaban esos ojos azules.

—Gracias.

—No tenía idea de que fueras un sanador, Bilbo —dijo Kili, acercándose a él.

—¿Un qué?

—¿Estás bien? —Thorin se inclinó con preocupación hacia él. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y después tocó una de sus mejillas— Estás frío.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

—Sólo estoy cansado…

—Perdió mucha energía al curar a Kili —dijo Fili.

Thorin asintió hacia él y sin que Bilbo tuviera tiempo de protestar lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Pronto estarás bien —le prometió Thorin.

Bilbo asintió y colocó su rostro en el pecho de Thorin, era muy difícil resistirse a él. Y ni siquiera protestó, a pesar de que sabía que no lo llevaría a su departamento.

Volvió al lugar que pensaba que no regresaría en mucho tiempo; Thorin lo dejó en un amplio sillón y Fili y Kili se encargaron de cuidarlo mientras el rey salía en busca de Gandalf.

—No es necesario, creo que ya estoy mejor —dijo Bilbo.

Kili le tocó la frente.

—Estás helado —dijo e inmediatamente le trajo una cobija con qué cubrirlo.

—Gracias, pero…

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de haberme salvado la vida —lo interrumpió Kili.

Bilbo se ruborizó.

—Yo… creo que estás exagerando.

Pero no pudo continuar porque Fili llegó con una taza que parecía contener un líquido caliente.

—Es chocolate —explicó el príncipe cuando Bilbo le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—Gracias.

Lo cierto era que el chocolate estaba bastante bueno y logró hacerlo sentir mejor. Los hermanos se sentaron junto a él.

—Tú habitación está junto a la nuestra; cuando te sientas mejor te llevaremos a verla —dijo Kili, acariciando el cabello del mortal.

—¿Mi habitación?

Fili asintió.

—En la que vivirás a partir de ahora.

—¿Vivir? Pero yo…

—¿En verdad quieres seguir viviendo en ese lugar después de lo que pasó? —Preguntó Kili— Si nosotros no hubiéramos estado ahí… Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que estarás más seguro aquí.

Bilbo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada porque sabía que tenía razón. Lo mejor era aceptar su oferta, no le haría daño vivir ahí por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Los tres escucharon un ruido, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que era el que producían los pasos de Thorin y de Gandalf. El rey les lanzó una mirada ceñuda a sus sobrinos y ambos se levantaron del sillón, dejando a Bilbo solo.

—Bueno, ya que me explicaste todo lo que sucedió —comenzó Gandalf, dirigiéndose a Thorin—, ahora quiero que me digas cómo es que llegaste ahí, ¿cómo supiste que estaban en peligro?

El rey se vio un poco incómodo; su mirada se detuvo en Bilbo unos momentos.

—Lo escuché llamándome —respondió. Bilbo sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—¿Lo hiciste, Bilbo? —Cuestionó el mago.

El mortal asintió, sin atreverse a mirar a Thorin.

—Pensé en él —dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Gandalf lo observó un momento, con curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se acercó al joven mortal y tocó su frente así como sus manos.

—Parece que estás mejor —comentó Gandalf, sonriendo—. Pero fue arriesgado lo que hiciste.

—Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo —dijo Bilbo.

—Y justo por eso, precisamente, fue arriesgado. Al pacer eres un sanador, Bilbo.

El mortal lo observó, confuso.

—Es alguien que tiene el poder de curar a otros con sólo tocarlos. Es maravilloso, no habíamos tenido a un sanador en siglos… debes ser el único. Y tienes que aprender a utilizar tu don, pero de eso hablaremos después, ahora necesitas descansar.

Bilbo había escuchado cada palabra del mago con atención, pero justo en el momento en que Thorin se sentó junto a él le costó mucho más trabajo concentrarse. Sobre todo cuando el rey puso uno de sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Y creo que debes aceptar la oferta de Thorin y quedarte a vivir aquí, es mucho más seguro para ti —dijo Gandalf.

Bilbo asintió. Thorin se inclinó hacia él y tocó suavemente su rostro.

—Cuidaré bien de ti.

—Pero… ¿Podré seguir con mi vida normal, verdad? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Gandalf, para evitar mirar a Thorin directamente.

—Bilbo, por si no lo has notado, tu vida ya no es normal.

—Lo que quise decir es que si podré seguir yendo al restaurante, necesito trabajar…

—¿Para qué necesitas trabajar? —Soltó Thorin acercándolo un poco más— Yo te puedo dar todo lo que necesites.

Bilbo sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho si Thorin continuaba sonriéndole de esa manera. Se alejó de él, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para poder concentrarse.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero preferiría ser yo quien pague mis cosas —dijo. Lo vio abrir los labios para decir algo más, pero Gandalf lo interrumpió.

—Está bien, puedes seguir yendo al restaurante.

—Gracias.

—Ahora es mejor que descanses.

Thorin se inclinó hacia él para tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero Bilbo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, asegurándole que él podía caminar por su cuenta.

—Déjame guiarte —dijo el rey, tomando su mano.

Le indicó dónde estaban las habitaciones de Fili y Kili y la suya (aunque Bilbo ya sabía eso ya que había estado ahí).

—Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que tocar mi puerta, no importa la hora que sea, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Thorin inclinándose hacia el mortal.

Bilbo asintió, nervioso. El rey sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Muchas gracias… por todo —soltó el joven.

—Es un placer para mí —respondió Thorin, dándole un beso en la frente, provocando que Bilbo se estremeciera.

Después, cuando estuvo en su habitación se le ocurrió que tal vez sería difícil vivir allí, teniendo a Thorin tan cerca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Bilbo se despertó muy temprano ese día; no había podido descansar en toda la noche. Al parecer, su cuerpo todavía se resistía a estar en aquel lugar. En verdad extrañaba su departamento. No sabía qué hacer, así que decidió que lo mejor sería vestirse y salir un momento de ahí. Salió de la habitación y observó el pasillo; no se escuchaba ningún ruido, se preguntó si se debía a que todos se encontraban dormidos o que no había nadie en la casa.

Le recorrió un escalofrío mientras caminaba por el pasillo, tal vez esa sensación sólo se debía a que la única vez que había estado en aquel lugar había estado lleno de ruido y confusión, debido a la reunión a la que había asistido en contra de su voluntad.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la escalera; siempre había pensado que tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para pasar desapercibido, una que quedó completamente arruinada cuando ese llamativo símbolo había aparecido en su piel. Por alguna razón, desde ese día se sentía como si fuera el centro de atención de todo. Como si la gente tuviera una extraña tentación de girarse hacia él, aunque podría ser sólo su imaginación y en realidad se equivocaba. Deseaba estar equivocado, porque nunca le había gustado que las personas lo observaran.

Entonces, justo en el momento que creía que iba a poder bajar sin llamar la atención, escuchó que una puerta se abría. Se quedó petrificado, como si se sintiera culpable, lo que era extraño, ya que no había hecho nada malo.

—Hola. Tú debes ser Bilbo.

El mortal se giró, pensando que sería de muy mala educación correr hacia la salida. Lo primero que vio, fueron un par de ojos amables y eso fue suficiente para relajarlo. Sonrió y el hombre le correspondió. Bilbo sabía que lo había visto, pero no sabía su nombre.

—Hola…

—Mi nombre es Bofur —dijo él, acercándose a Bilbo.

El joven no sabía qué más decir, en aquellos momentos sólo quería bajar las escaleras y salir un rato. Bofur parecía divertido y Bilbo se preguntó si sabría algo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Me dijo Fili que le salvaste la vida a su hermano.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta, al parecer en aquel lugar las noticias viajaban rápido. Se ruborizó, no pudo evitarlo. No le gustaba que todos siguieran insistiendo en eso, él no era ningún héroe, todo lo contrario, era débil; la noche pasada apenas había logrado reaccionar a tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan aterrado.

—También me dijo que vivirás aquí.

Bilbo asintió.

—Sólo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad, entonces podré regresar a mi departamento —dijo, rápidamente. No podía evitarlo, tenía muchas ganas de regresar, a pesar de que sólo había pasado una noche ahí.

Bofur le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

—No debes preocuparte, aquí somos muy amables. Pronto te sentirás como en casa, lo prometo.

El joven lo dudaba, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y adónde pensabas ir antes de que yo saliera de mi habitación? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo sólo… quería… bajar a la sala —mintió, sin saber por qué lo hacía.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Bofur inmediatamente tomando su mano, Bilbo ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de protestar.

En realidad él quería tiempo para pensar, pero no podía pedirle que lo dejara solo, después de todo Bofur se había portado amablemente con él.

—¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—No, gracias, no tengo hambre —dijo Bilbo, sintiéndose apenado.

Bofur parecía querer insistir, pero se interrumpió cuando vio entrar a Gandalf y a Thorin. Bilbo supuso que los dos habían salido en la noche y de pronto sintió mucha curiosidad de saber a dónde habían ido. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, por la expresión en el rostro de Thorin, era que estaba molesto con el mago, aunque no pudo saber por qué exactamente.

—Debe de haber otra forma, Gandalf —dijo, todavía sin percatarse de la presencia de Bilbo.

El mago lo observó con fastidio.

—Él es el único que sabe sobre esto, si queremos que Bilbo…

Pero él se interrumpió cuando observó al mortal. Thorin se giró y sus ojos azules se fijaron en él y después en la forma en que Bofur sostenía su mano. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a Bilbo, lo hizo de tal manera que Bofur tuvo que soltarlo y hacerse a un lado.

—Me alegra que ya estés despierto, Bilbo, porque tengo algo importante que decirte —intervino Gandalf.

Bilbo trató de mirarlo, pero la cercanía de Thorin lo distraía, sobre todo cuando él colocó sus manos en su rostro y le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien?

El mortal asintió y por más que se esforzó no pudo evitar ruborizarse; le gustaba que Thorin se preocupara por él.

—Yo sé que esto es difícil y confuso para ti, Bilbo, pero no podemos perder tiempo. Eres un sanador y necesitas aprender todo lo posible acerca de tu don; te necesitamos, sobre todo con la guerra que se avecina.

Thorin se tensó junto a él, Bilbo no entendió por qué.

—Yo me ofrecería a ayudarte en esto, pero no sé mucho sobre el don de la sanación, sin embargo, conozco a alguien que sí…

—No creo que podamos confiar en él.

—Ya discutimos esto antes —gruñó el mago—, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Aunque no sea un sanador, Thranduil es el que más sabe acerca de ellos; todos los manuscritos acerca de ese don están en la biblioteca de los hijos del Sol y lo sabes perfectamente, Thorin.

Bilbo se ruborizó; todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía junto a Thranduil, pero no creía que fuera buena idea lo que proponía Gandalf.

—Hablaré con él, aunque no creo que le moleste…

—Por supuesto que no —gruñó Thorin.

El mago lo ignoró.

—Thranduil será… una especie de guía para ti. Tendrás que verlo todos los días para aprendas más sobre tu don y puedas usarlo si… te necesitamos.

Bilbo tenía ganas de protestar, pero sabía que no tenía opción, así que se limitó a asentir. Gandalf le sonrió, tratando de darle ánimo y después se despidió de Thorin y de Bofur. Salió de ahí rápidamente; Bilbo se preguntó si alguna vez descansaba.

—Ya puedes irte, Bofur. Necesito hablar con Bilbo a solas —dijo Thorin, frunciendo el ceño. Bofur parecía molesto, pero no dijo nada, le lanzó una mirada preocupada al mortal y subió las escaleras.

—Creo que lo mejor será que yo vaya por ti al restaurante todos los días —comenzó el rey, haciendo que el joven lo observara atentamente.

—¡No es necesario! —exclamó inmediatamente— Yo sé cómo llegar hasta aquí, además siempre he viajado de noche…

Thorin sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Bilbo sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Su rostro parecía estar en llamas.

—¿Ya no recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche? —le preguntó él— Es muy peligroso que andes solo.

Bilbo suspiró, sintiéndose una carga. No quería volverse una molestia para nadie, mucho menos para Thorin; se preguntó si aquella idea había sido de él o Gandalf le había pedido que lo cuidara. De cualquier manera, se sentía mal.

—Tal vez puedo hacer que uno de mis compañeros me traiga —comenzó—, para que tú no tengas que hacerlo…

—Será un placer para mí, Bilbo —lo interrumpió Thorin, tomando una de sus manos—. Yo quiero protegerte.

—G—gracias —dijo, con voz trémula. Desvió la mirada, porque estaba demasiado avergonzado como para verlo a los ojos. Thorin se acercó más y le besó el cuello, fue algo rápido, apenas un roce con los labios, pero a Bilbo le afectó tanto que no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo.

—Bilbo…

El joven estaba demasiado nervioso como para seguir junto a él, así que dio un pretexto ridículo y se alejó de Thorin rápidamente. A pesar de su extraño comportamiento, antes de subir las escaleras, se giró para ver al rey una vez más y le pareció verlo sonreír. Al parecer su comportamiento lo divertía o quizás se estaba burlando de él, Bilbo ya no estaba del todo seguro.

* * *

Agradeció que el restaurante estuviera lleno todo el día; por unas horas pudo olvidar todo lo que había pasado y concentrarse en los clientes. Y cuando se hizo de noche, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía energía para pensar en el "tatuaje" o en Gandalf… pero sí pensaba en Thorin. No podía evitarlo; todavía faltaba algunas horas para que llegara, pero de todas formas estaba nervioso. Por más que lo intentara, no podía hacer que su corazón dejara de saltar cada vez que lo recordaba. Sabía que eso era una mala señal.

—Te lo digo en serio, Bilbo, no deberías regresar solo a casa —comenzó a decir Fred; últimamente se comportaba muy extraño, sobre todo después de la noticia que salió en el periódico—. Escucha, mis amigos van a pasar por mí y no creo que les moleste dejarte en tu departamento; créeme, es mucho más seguro si nos vamos juntos.

Bilbo quería evitar decirle a su amigo que Thorin iría por él, porque lo conocía y haría un escándalo sobre ello, pero insistía tanto que tuvo que decirle la verdad para tranquilizarlo.

—En realidad, alguien va a pasar por mí —dijo, como si no le diera importancia.

Pero las cejas de Fred se arquearon con sorpresa y curiosidad. Y Bilbo supo que no lo dejaría en tranquilo en mucho tiempo después de haberle dado esa información.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

El joven suspiró, fastidiado.

—No es nada importante, en serio…

—¿Es el rubio de la otra noche, el que se parece a Legolas?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque el día que los vi juntos él parecía bastante interesado en ti. Además, porque justo en este momento acaba de entrar y si no viene aquí para verte… ¿entonces para qué más?

—No está interesado… —pero Bilbo se interrumpió, como si las palabras de su amigos apenas llegaran a su mente— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que acaba de entrar y viene para acá, por cierto.

Bilbo casi suelta el plato que traía en las manos, pero logró sostenerlo a tiempo. Se giró, esperando que Fred estuviera equivocado y hubiera confundido a Thranduil con otra persona, pero no fue así.

—Ya quería verte de nuevo —dijo el rey, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Bilbo se ruborizó, esperando que Fred no hubiera escuchado nada, pero sabía que su amigo estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

Por un segundo, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Fred si supiera que Thranduil en realidad era un rey… probablemente estaría fascinado con la información…

Thranduil se inclinó hacia él y acarició su cabello. Bilbo se preguntó por qué siempre que lo veía, aquel rey parecía ansioso por hacer contacto físico y también se preguntó por qué cada roce de sus dedos le provocaba un estremecimiento bastante placentero en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bilbo, una vez que pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para hablar.

El rey le sonrió; al joven le pareció que sus ojos se oscurecían un poco.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba estar cerca de ti, Bilbo —admitió e inmediatamente el joven se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca—. Te estás convirtiendo en una adicción para mí.

El mortal tragó saliva, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Giró su cabeza y se alegró de que todavía quedaran algunos clientes en el lugar.

—Escucha, ¿por qué no te sientas en una de las mesas? Yo necesito atender a los clientes, pero tal vez después…

—¡Yo me hago cargo por ti, Bilbo! —intervino Fred alegremente— No te preocupes, de cualquier manera falta poco para cerrar.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, Fred le arrancó la bandeja que traía en las manos y se fue. Thranduil aprovechó su oportunidad y tomó a Bilbo de la mano. Lo condujo a un reservado y se sentó junto a él, muy cerca.

—Gandalf habló conmigo —comenzó el rey—, me dijo que eres un sanador y que necesitarás mi ayuda para desarrollar correctamente tu don.

Bilbo asintió, sin saber que más decir, además estaba demasiado distraído porque Thranduil estaba acariciando su cuello en esos momentos.

—Al parecer te vuelves más valioso a cada momento, mi pequeño mortal —el rey se inclinó más cerca.

—Entonces… ¿me ayudarás? —preguntó Bilbo, tratando de distraerlo.

—Por supuesto… a pesar de todas las veces que me has rechazado.

—¿De qué hablas?

Thranduil frunció el ceño.

—Sé que estás viviendo con Thorin.

—Sí, es que… yo… no me quedó otra opción —dijo, lo cual, de cierta forma, era verdad.

—Conmigo estarías más seguro —insistió el rey.

—Pero… le prometí a Gandalf que me quedaría ahí, además no será por mucho tiempo —soltó. Y lo cierto era que en verdad lo deseaba, apenas había pasado un día y ya extrañaba su departamento; todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, ni siquiera estaba seguro de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

Thranduil suspiró, exasperado. No insistió más, pero Bilbo pensó que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, su humor volvió a cambiar. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se encontraron con los del mortal.

—¿Y qué me dices del beso que me debes? ¿No me lo vas a dar?

El rey se inclinó más cerca; sus labios casi tocaban los de Bilbo. Pero el joven se acordó en ese momento que Thorin llegaría por el al restaurante y que probablemente ya estaría en camino. Así que se puso de pie y se alejó de Thranduil, esperando que él decidiera irse pronto, porque sabía que ninguno de los dos se soportaba. Pensó que su movimiento repentino podía haberlo hecho enfadar, pero cuando lo volteó a ver vio el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios, como si todo aquello lo divirtiera. Se puso de pie y volvió a acercarse a él.

—¿Qué tal si hablamos mañana? —le sugirió, esperando que decidiera irse.

Thranduil arqueó las cejas.

—Pareces nervioso…

—¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

El rey se cruzó de brazos, no parecía que estuviera dispuesto a marcharse de ahí pronto.

—En realidad, pensaba quedarme hasta que salieras, no puedo dejar que regreses solo.

—No es necesa…

—¿Entonces no eres tú quien venía por él? —intervino Fred, en el peor momento posible. Al parecer llevaba un rato escuchado la conversación— Pero, Bilbo, tú me dijiste que alguien iba a venir por ti.

El joven tenía ganas de pisarlo para que se callara, pero iba a ser demasiado obvio, Thranduil estaba frente a ellos.

De pronto, el buen humor del rey se esfumó.

—¡Un momento! ¿No es el de la moto? ¿Es él, Bilbo?

Y lo era. Thorin se veía demasiado peligroso con su chaqueta negra y bajando de esa increíble motocicleta. Bilbo se ruborizó cuando él entró y le sonrió, y esperó que nadie notara sus mejillas enrojecidas de placer.

Por supuesto, cuando Thorin se dio cuenta que Thranduil estaba ahí, cerca de Bilbo, su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de sus labios.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto —murmuró Fred, junto a él. Aunque, en lugar de lucir asustado, se veía bastante emocionado.

—Thorin —soltó Thranduil, tratando de parecer educado. Sin embargo, el otro rey ni siquiera se molestó en fingir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó, con demasiada brusquedad. Se acercó a Bilbo y se quedó a su lado, aunque parecía que tenía ganas de colocarse frente a él para evitar que Thranduil se acercara más.

—Gandalf me dijo que Bilbo necesitaba mi ayuda y vine a hablar con él de eso —dijo el rey—. Quiero que comencemos mañana.

—De acuerdo —dijo Thorin, tratando de controlarse—, pero que sea en mi casa, bajo mi supervisión.

Thranduil arqueó una sus cejas.

—Los conocimientos que le voy a transmitir a Bilbo no los puede ver nadie más. Mi familia los ha guardado por siglos…

—No me interesa nada de lo que tengas en los malditos manuscritos —gruñó Thorin—. Lo único que me interesa es Bilbo y no te voy a dejar a solas con él.

El joven no lo soportó más y decidió intervenir.

—Puede ser en mi departamento —comenzó—, Thorin podría quedarse en la sala, mientras Thranduil y yo estamos en mi habitación…

Thorin frunció el ceño.

—…con la puerta abierta.

Bilbo los observó un momento, esperando una respuesta, después desvió la mirada hacia Fred y a pesar de que seguía observando con atención, no creía que hubiera escuchado nada importante o que entendiera algo de lo que los dos reyes estaban hablando. De hecho parecía más fascinado por el hecho de que estaban discutiendo y no por lo que decían exactamente. O, conociéndolo, simplemente los observaba porque los dos eran atractivos.

Finalmente, los dos accedieron a la idea de Bilbo, aunque no parecían del todo contentos con ella.

—Vámonos, Bilbo —dijo Thorin, al parecer ansioso por alejarlo del otro rey.

—¿Tú te encargas de cerrar, Fred? —le preguntó a su amigo.

Él no contestó pero asintió, sin apartar la vista de Thorin y Thranduil.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bilbo —le dijo Thranduil, dándole un rápido beso en la frente sin que el otro rey pudiera evitarlo.

Bilbo suspiró, sabiendo que le esperaban días bastante difíciles. Sin embargo, se olvidó de todo cuando se subió a la moto con Thorin y, esperando que él no notara que lo disfrutaba, se aferró a su cintura con fuerza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Bilbo estaba tan cómodo sentado detrás de Thorin en la motocicleta que le resultó muy difícil soltar la cintura del rey cuando llegaron a la casa. Por algún motivo, la escena en el restaurante lo había puesto un poco nervioso y ahora no sabía qué podría esperarle mañana cuando comenzara su entrenamiento con Thranduil. Y, para ser sincero, todavía no estaba del todo seguro de cómo se sentía junto a él. Una parte de él deseaba volver a verlo y la otra quería desesperadamente estar cerca de Thorin. Sin embargo, sabía que esos sentimientos no debían continuar ya que él sólo era un simple humano.

—¿Estás bien, Bilbo? —La voz de Thorin lo sobresaltó. Estaban en la sala y él se había dirigido directamente a las escaleras, jamás se imaginó que el rey estuviera caminando a su lado. Y cuando se giró para verlo, se dio cuenta que estaba inclinado hacia él, con una expresión de sincera preocupación en el rostro.

Comenzaba a pensar que le resultaría bastante difícil ignorar su atracción hacia Thorin si tenía que verlo todos los días. Ya extraña estar en su departamento, por lo menos en ese lugar podía estar solo y sin… distracciones.

—Sí, sólo estoy cansado —dijo, para poder tener un pretexto para irse a su habitación, pero Thorin lo tomó de la muñeca y le impidió moverse.

—Espera, Bilbo, tengo que decirte algo importante —soltó él, acercando al joven mortal hacia sí.

El humano se ruborizó, pero no hizo nada por separarse de Thorin. Lo cierto era que el calor de su cuerpo le resultaba bastante agradable, quizás demasiado.

—Creo que me ocurrió algo ese día que te vi por primera vez, en el callejón —comenzó él, tomando el rostro de Bilbo entre sus manos—. No soy el mismo desde ese momento. Siempre estoy pensando en ti, en protegerte; siempre que te veo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos…

Bilbo trató de hacerse hacia atrás, pero Thorin se lo impidió. El rey se inclinó más cerca del mortal y lo besó en los labios. Bilbo no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo y, sin pensarlo, se aferró al cuello de Thorin y correspondió a su beso. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando eso. Su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas.

Sin embargo, un cosquilleo en su cuello (justo en el punto donde se encontraba el símbolo marcado en su piel) le hizo recordar a Thranduil y, por alguna razón, eso le hizo sentir culpable. Pero fue precisamente ese sentimiento lo que le hizo volver a la realidad.

Así que retrocedió. Esperando que sus mejillas no mostraran lo mucho que había disfrutado el beso de Thorin.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el rey, tratando de volver a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

—Yo… no estoy listo para… esto —soltó como todo un cobarde y corrió escaleras arriba para poder encerrarse en su habitación.

El recuerdo de ese beso no lo dejó descansar durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, ya que no había podido dormir bien y necesitaba algo para distraerse, decidió bajar a la cocina y preparar el desayuno para todos los que vivían en aquella casa. Pero le resultó bastante difícil, ya que no tardaron en llegar a la cocina. Afortunadamente, mientras los primeros comenzaban a servirse el pan francés, el tocino y los huevos, Bofur se acercó a Bilbo para ayudarle.

—Al parecer Thorin tomó una buena decisión al traerte aquí, mortal —dijo Dwalin con la boca llena de pan—, espero que no sea la única vez que nos hagas de comer. Cocinas mucho mejor que Bofur.

El aludido le lanzó una mirada fulminante y después se giró hacia Bilbo, sonriendo.

—Me cuesta admitirlo, pero tiene razón.

Bilbo se ruborizó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo sólo…

Pero fue interrumpido por el ruido que hicieron Fili y Kili al llegar a la cocina. El más joven se lanzó sobre Bilbo y casi provoca que se le caiga la cafetera que traía en las manos. Kili rodeó la cintura del joven con sus brazos y apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

—Buenos días —dijo Kili con alegría en su oído. Bilbo se estremeció al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kili en su espalda. No podía moverse—. Huele delicioso. ¿Hiciste algo para mí?

Fili se rió al ver el rostro nervioso de Bilbo.

—Ya déjalo, hermano. Ni siquiera puede moverse.

—Pero es tan suave —comentó Kili, divertido.

—Ya suéltalo.

De pronto el ruido que estaban haciendo todos al comer, las conversaciones, el movimiento de platos se detuvo. Kili se alejó de Bilbo como si de pronto le hubiera quemado y se giró hacia la puerta. El joven mortal conocía demasiado bien aquella voz como para saber que era Thorin quien había llegado. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que estaba molesto. Y a pesar de la tensión del momento, Bilbo no pudo evitar recordar el beso que Thorin le había dado y no pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo al recordar ese momento.

El rey se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro. Sus rasgos, que habían estados ensombrecidos por el enojo cuando se había dirigido a su sobrino, ahora se habían suavizado completamente. Bilbo sabía que todos los estaban observando, sin embargo, eso no parecía molestarle a Thorin.

—¿Están bien?

—Sí, él sólo… me estaba abrazando —dijo, sintiéndose extraño por todas las miradas que estaban sobre él. No sabía por qué, pero quería defender a Kili.

Thorin sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente.

—Nos vamos en media hora —comentó y salió de ahí.

Bilbo, todavía confundido por lo que había pasado, se giró para ver los rostros de los demás, quizás con la misma confusión y asombro que él mismo reflejaba en sus facciones. Sin embargo, cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa, continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, como si Thorin jamás hubiera entrado.

—Nunca pensé que vería a nuestro tío así —comentó Fili.

—Ni yo —estuvo de acuerdo Kili—, pero ahora sé que es peligroso tocar a Bilbo. Voy a tratar de mantener mi distancia.

El joven frunció el ceño y los hermanos se rieron.

—¿Por qué es peligroso?

Fili puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la pregunta de Bilbo.

—A veces eres demasiado ingenuo —comentó Kili—. Me pregunto si todos los mortales son como tú…

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—No, es sólo Bilbo, nadie podría ser tan ciego como él.

Fue un poco extraño regresar a su departamento ese día, sobre todo porque lo extrañaba demasiado. Además, había descubierto que necesitaba mantenerse alejado de Thorin. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él constantemente. Así que se sentó en uno de los sillones tratando de mantener distancia, mientras esperaban la llegada del otro rey.

Sin embargo, Thorin tenía otros planes porque se sentó junto a él, bastante cerca. Bilbo, como era de esperarse, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? —Preguntó Thorin tomando una de las manos del mortal entre las suyas.

—No es que no quiera, es que no tengo nada que decir en estos momentos —respondió Bilbo, mintiendo. Lo cierto era que no quería escuchar su voz porque le resultaba demasiado atrayente, tan profunda… como una caricia… Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar más en eso.

—Quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche —insistió Thorin. Bilbo se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento en la curva de su cuello y se dio cuenta que había sido un error cerrar los ojos.

—No hay nada que decir —dijo el joven, tratando de alejarse, pero el rey no se lo permitió.

—Sí lo hay. Además tú me correspondiste, sé que sientes algo por mí, también.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, pero aquel gesto fue en vano ya que cuando sintió los labios de Thorin sobre su piel soltó un gemido de placer. El rey se rió.

—Ya te dije que no estoy listo para esto —dijo Bilbo, empujando a Thorin, éste se retiró un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

—Puedo ir lento, si eso es lo que deseas… pero permíteme cortejarte.

Bilbo lo observó, confundido. Para él esa expresión era muy arcaica, aunque tal vez para la raza de Thorin era mucho más usada.

—Yo sólo soy un mortal y tú… eres un rey, no creo que yo sea la elección adecuada para…

—No me importa eso. Además, puede que tú no lo veas, pero eres muy especial e importante para mí —lo interrumpió Thorin, quien se había inclinado hacia el joven. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca—. Permíteme estar contigo…

Thorin lo besó y Bilbo no pudo evitar corresponderle nuevamente. Los brazos de Thorin se cerraron sobre su cintura y lo atrajeron más hacia él. Bilbo sentía su corazón latir en respuesta a la calidez que invadió su cuerpo cuando los labios del rey se unieron a los suyos. Sin embargo, no tardó en reaccionar y apartarse.

—Lo siento, Thorin… yo… no sé qué hacer. No estoy seguro de esto.

—Entonces permíteme convencerte, permíteme demostrarte que soy el adecuado para ti. Conmigo podrías ser muy feliz Bilbo, yo cuidaré de ti.

Pero el joven no pudo responder porque tocaron a la puerta.

—Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Bilbo —dijo Thranduil cuando el joven le abrió la puerta. Se habría inclinado a besarle la frente si Thorin, con un gruñido de protesta, no hubiese alejado al mortal del otro rey.

Thranduil le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Espero que no estés interrumpiendo nuestras lecciones, Thorin Oakenshield.

—No diré nada si te comportas —resopló el aludido.

—Es precisamente por este tipo de actitud por lo que quería que las sesiones con Bilbo fuesen privadas —comentó Thranduil.

—No te voy a dejar a solas con él.

Thranduil arqueó una de sus elegantes cejas, divertido.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Thorin se acercó al rey con una expresión furiosa en el rostro, pero Bilbo, creyendo que era el mejor momento para intervenir, se colocó en medio de los dos.

—Creo que será mejor iniciar, Gandalf dijo que no debíamos perder tiempo.

—Tienes razón, Bilbo —dijo Thranduil tomando su mano—. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Thorin gruñó.

—Es mejor que se queden aquí —dijo—, donde yo pueda observarlos.

—El conocimiento que voy a transmitirle a Bilbo no está hecho para ti —protestó Thranduil.

—Ya lo habíamos acordado, Thorin —razonó el joven—, además, tú vas a quedarte en la sala. No vamos a estar muy lejos.

El rey no parecía muy convencido, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Thranduil sonrió.

—Con la puerta abierta —les recordó Thorin, antes de que se dirigieran a la habitación de Bilbo.

El joven entró a su habitación, sintiéndose incómodo repentinamente al encontrarse a solas con Thranduil. El rey se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Bilbo se sentara a su lado, el joven lo hizo pero se aseguró de mantener una distancia prudente. Thranduil notó sus intenciones y sus ojos brillaron con diversión. De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un antiguo pergamino que desenrolló ante los ojos de Bilbo.

—Este es el primero de los pergaminos que tienes que estudiar para completar tu formación como sanador —le explicó, entregándoselo.

Bilbo, quien sólo veía símbolos extraños en el papel, no pudo ocultar la confusión que sentía en ese momento.

—Pero… es que no entiendo nada —dijo, como si tratara de disculparse. Thranduil se acercó más y le acarició el cabello.

—Son runas antiguas, Bilbo, que pertenecen a mi pueblo; por supuesto no esperaba que las comprendieras, pero no te preocupes, yo los traduciré por ti.

—Gracias.

—Es un placer para mí —respondió el rey—, a pesar de que tú sigas negándome ese beso.

Bilbo tragó saliva. Intentó pensar en algo que pudiera distraerlo.

—¿Por qué no comenzamos?

Thranduil asintió y se puso de pie, tomó las manos del mortal y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Bilbo dio un paso atrás.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —le preguntó en ese momento.

—No… por supuesto que no —respondió Bilbo inmediatamente.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre te alejas de mí? —Cuestionó el rey, observando al joven fijamente.

—Yo… yo sólo, es simplemente que…

—Tal vez tienes miedo de lo que puedas sentir —aventuró Thranduil, sonriendo ampliamente—, eso podría aceptarlo, ya que significa que tengo esperanzas.

Bilbo no supo que decir, así que no respondió nada, al parecer el rey tomó aquello como una afirmación a sus teorías.

—De acuerdo, comencemos —dijo, después de un rato—. Lo primero que tienes que saber acerca de tu don es que tiene un límite. Aquella vez que salvaste al sobrino de Thorin te arriesgaste demasiado; cuando la herida es muy grave es mejor que no intervengas, porque intentar sanar una herida mortal sólo te provocaría un gran desgaste de energía, así que es mejor que tengas eso presente. Ser sanador no es fácil, te espera un camino bastante complicado por recorrer.

Bilbo asintió, por supuesto tenía todas las intenciones de seguir los consejos de Thranduil, sin embargo, se preguntó qué haría si alguien a quien él quisiera mucho estuviera en peligro de muerte…

—Escucha, Bilbo, quiero que en este momento te relajes y cierres los ojos —dijo Thranduil.

El joven, con cierta reticencia, siguió las instrucciones del rey. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, no con tantas cosas que giraban en su cabeza… no con la preocupación de qué podría sucederle en el futuro, no con los sentimientos que luchaban en él, no con esa extraña atracción hacia Thorin y Thranduil que no podía explicarse…

—Después quiero que encuentres toda esa energía y trates de concentrarla en tus manos…

—Pero, Thranduil, no creo que pueda hacer eso, ni siquiera sé cómo se va a sentir esa energía —comenzó a protestar, sin embargo, el rey lo interrumpió.

—Tranquilo, Bilbo, la encontrarás, sólo tienes que dejar de preocuparte.

El joven asintió y trató de hacer lo que él pedía, a pesar de que no creía que fuera posible. Duró bastante tiempo así, intentando varias veces tratar de encontrar la energía que Thranduil decía que estaba en su interior, pero nada…

—Sigues pensando en otras cosas, Bilbo —le dijo Thranduil.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó él.

—Por la expresión de tu rostro. Tienes que relajarte, imagina que por un momento el mundo a tu alrededor no existe, que sólo puedes lo que pasa dentro de ti y ahora sólo puedes escuchar los latidos de tu corazón…

Las palabras del rey parecían surtir efecto, porque muy pronto Bilbo comenzó a sentir una extraña calidez, alojada bastante cerca de su corazón. En su imaginación, aquella energía era un esfera grande que él podía mover a dónde quisiera, así que eso hizo, trató de dividirla en dos partes y así centrarla en sus dos manos. Aquello le pareció un proceso lento y bastante cansado. Sin embargo, al final le pareció sentir algo de calor en las puntas de sus dedos. Y después perdió la concentración; abrió los ojos, estaba bastante agotado.

—Creo que no está mal para una primera vez —comentó Thranduil—. Pero tienes que volver a cerrar los ojos, Bilbo.

Nuevamente, todo el mundo del joven se desvaneció y en su lugar una pantalla negra lo cubrió todo. Y se dio cuenta que Thranduil había acortado la distancia entre ellos y también notó, demasiado tarde que se inclinaba hacia él. Bilbo pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre su mejilla antes de que los labios del rey hicieran contacto con los suyos.

Abrió los ojos y notó que los brazos de Thranduil lo habían atrapado. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, sobre todo porque la sensación de los labios de aquel rey no le resultaba nada desagradable, incluso lo estaba disfrutando. Así que terminó el beso y puso distancia entre ambos.

—Lo siento, Bilbo —se disculpó Thranduil, aunque no parecía muy arrepentido—, es sólo que no pude resistirme… eres demasiado tentador.

Bilbo no sabía qué responder, todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho Thranduil y su corazón seguía alterado.

—Ven a vivir conmigo.

—No puedo… yo le dije a Gandalf que me quedaría con Thorin.

Thranduil resopló, evidentemente la respuesta no le había agradado demasiado. Sin embargo, no pareció perder los ánimos. Incluso sacó un hermoso anillo con una piedra azul brillante y se lo mostró a Bilbo.

—Por lo menos acepta este regalo.

—¿Qué es exactamente? —Cuestionó el mortal, observado el hermoso regalo con desconfianza.

—Te servirá para protección —respondió el rey—, no importa dónde te encuentres, mientras lo uses y digas mi nombre yo sabré dónde estás y podré ir a buscarte. Por favor, Bilbo, acéptalo. No te hará daño, lo prometo.

A Bilbo le pareció un objeto muy valioso y no estaba seguro si era adecuado aceptar, pero sabía que un día podría necesitar ayuda. Además, Thranduil lucía muy interesado en ello, así que extendió el brazo para tomarlo, pero el rey no lo dejó tomarlo. Bilbo lo miró con confusión.

—No, es que yo tengo que ponértelo —explicó—, es un objeto mágico y tienes que hacer algo antes para que pueda funcionar.

Bilbo asintió y extendió su mano. Thranduil de pronto parecía muy serio y algo emocionado, como si aquello fuera muy importante.

—Tienes que decirlo.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que decir que lo aceptas primero. Di "yo, Bilbo Baggins, acepto el regalo que me das, Thranduil, rey de los hijos del Sol."

—¿Es realmente necesario?

—Sí, aunque si no deseas hacerlo, está bien.

Bilbo observó el rostro del rey con atención, por un momento le pareció que Thranduil trataba de parecer indiferente, pero aún así no podía ocultar su ansiedad; en verdad deseaba que Bilbo aceptara aquel regalo.

—De acuerdo —accedió el mortal, ya que estaba agradecido con él por todo lo que había hecho. Sin pensarlo, repitió las palabras que él le había dicho. Thranduil, con una sonrisa satisfecha que no pudo ocultar, le puso el anillo y el objeto brilló una vez, cuando estuvo en el dedo de Bilbo.

Thranduil le dio otro beso en los labios, pero esta vez fue rápido y tierno.

—Gracias por aceptarme, no te arrepentirás. Yo cuidaré bien de ti.

Bilbo no pudo analizar aquellas palabras con cuidado, ya que en ese momento entró Thorin en la habitación, no se veía nada contento. Sin saber por qué, pero siguiendo un instinto, Bilbo bajó la mano, para que el otro rey no pudiera ver el anillo. Algo le decía que eso iba a causar problemas y en aquel momento no estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —gruñó Thorin—, además Bilbo tiene que llegar al restaurante.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó el mortal, observando el reloj con cierta ansiedad, faltaba poco para su hora de entrada. Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

—Está bien —accedió Thranduil acariciando una de las mejillas de Bilbo—, nos vemos mañana.

Thorin tomó uno de los brazos del joven y lo alejó del otro rey.

—Basta, estás aquí para enseñarle cosas sobre la sanación, no para coquetear con él —resopló Thorin.

Thranduil frunció el ceño en respuesta, pero no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la salida.


End file.
